Sleeping With The Enemy
by SerenityNite
Summary: When new feelings arise between a hero and a villainous, how will it work out, what will the world think. Kim Possible is a cheerleading, crime fighting, high school senior. What happens when she realizes Shego rocks her world? MY FIRST FANFIC!
1. Bantering

Disclaimer; I don't own ANYTHING from Kim Possible. They belong to Disney, just borrowing, please don't sue.

Grammar and spelling fixed all thanks to **Vylet1**!

...

**Chapter 1: Bantering  
**Kim Possible crawled through the vent with her best friend Ron Stoppable behind her. She was breaking into another of her arch foe's lairs; Dr. Drakken. She was doing pretty well on the whole stealth thing, until she heard a loud cracking noise, and her eyes went wide. The vent beneath the hero gave way as she fell into the arms of…. Ohhhh great. Shego. Kim's head was screaming at her; 'THIS IS MOCKING GOLD FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA HEAR THE END OF THIS ONE!'

"Well Kimmie, I knew you were falling for me but this is crazy" The villainess said. And so it begins… Kim leapt from Shego's arms as the slightly green woman smirked her cocky smirk at her.

"You wish, Shego" Kim said in a confident voice. The woman let out a purr;

"Ohhhh yes I do."  
She and Shego had this little game they played; not only would they fight physically, but throw witty remarks back and forth as well.

"So Pumpkin, how's your boyfriend, the buffoon?" Shego questioned.

"He is not my boyfriend anymore" Kim hissed

"Why, did he ditch ya for the ninja chick?" Shego teased

"No, we broke up a while ago. Plus, Ron really likes Yori so I'm happy for them"

Shego rolled her eyes at the teen. Then, in a swift move, she ignited her plasma hands and charged at Kim. Kim, half expecting this, dodged out of the way of Shego's fists. She tripped Shego and pinned her down.

"That's right, I'm awesome!" Kim gloated. Shego smirked then flipped them over.

"And I'm sexy" Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ego with a capital SH"

The comeback didn't even phase Shego as she continued to talk, still pinning Kim down.

"You know you're enjoying it, being pinned down by the world's SEXIEST thief"

Kim raised an eyebrow before shooting back;  
"I would enjoy it more if you didn't have your whole body covered, and maybe showed me a little more mint. Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Kim said, referring to Shego's green tinted skin.

Shego was dumb struck for a moment at Kim's comeback, and Kim used that moment to push Shego off her and back flip into her fighting stand. Shego looked at Kim;

"You're getting better at these comebacks, cupcake."

Shego dropped into her fighting stance only to hear an annoying high pitched 'SHEEGGGGGOOOOOO!' from the hover craft above them. She looked at Kim as she grabbed the rope ladder.

"You win this one ,Kimmie" Shego winked as they flew away. Ron ran up to Kim.

" KP, I got that chip thing Drakken was trying to steal" Kim looked at Ron and smiled.

"Good job Ron. Celebrate with Bueno Nacho?" Ron just nodded as they walked away.

...

Kim was sitting on her bed and staring at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts. There was a faint knock on the door followed by her mother's voice;  
"Kim, honey, can I come in?"

"Sure mom, its open" the teen called.

"What's wrong sweetie, you seem distant" Dr. Mrs. Possible said.

Kim sighed and tried to look at anything but her mom.

"Have you ever like someone you weren't suppose to, but no matter what you did it wouldn't work for multiple reasons?"

"How long have you liked her?"

"For like…" Kim paused mid-sentence as her eyes grew huge. "How did you know?"

Kim's mom laughed before speaking to her daughter.

"One, I'm a mother. Two, you're practically glowing whenever you come back from a mission that had to do with Drew. Three, You talk in your sleep. Loudly. Four, your favourite stone is an emerald. So, to a mother who loves her daughter very much, it's obvious you like Shego"  
Kim turned almost as red as her hair as her mother kept talking;  
"Something told me you would have a thing for the bad girls."  
"MOM! This is so embarrassing!" Kim whined. The older Possible in the room just smiled at her daughter and got up.  
"Just remember Kimmie-cub, your father and I will always accept you for who you truly are. And now that your 18, I believe your smart enough to make your own choices. I support you and when you're ready to tell your father and whoever else who you want, I'll be there for you." Dr. Mrs. Possible said, before kissing her daughter on the forehead and started to walk out of the room.

"Thanks mom" Kim said. Her mom stopped right before she exited to look back to her daughter.  
"Nice pick Kimmie-cub. Shego's a fox"  
Kim almost died as her face turned even brighter than her hair.  
"MOOOOOOOOMMMMM…..!"


	2. Mission with Monique

**Chapter 2: Mission with Monique**

Kim, Ron, and Monique all walked down the hall. They came to a halt at Kim's locker; Ron was busy telling every freshman to back up because they were seniors, and Kim and Monique were in a striking conversation.

"I'm telling you, girlfriend, the purple on your mission outfit totally brings out your eyes. Purple is def your colour," Monique ranted. Kim smiled and opened her locker.

"Yeah I guess, and the outfit itself is comfortable" Kim rummaged through her locker for her books.

"Why is there a picture of Shego in your locker?" Monique asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Shego," Monique pointed at the picture. "She's like, the only villain in your locker"

Kim glanced at Monique.

"Is not. See, there's Drakken" Kim pointed to the back of her locker, at a picture a Drakken. She took out her books and shut her locker, before saying;

"It's just something…interesting to look at. No big."

Monique dropped the subject as the bell rang, and they all went to class.

...

Kim sat in the lunch room watching Ron scarf down his food with Monique watching him in disgust. She was pulled from her thoughts by an all too familiar 'BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP'. Letting out a sigh, she took out her kimmunicator.

"Hey wade, what's the sitch?"

"Drakken and Shego are trying to steal a chip that was just perfected"

"Ride?" The teen questioned

"On its way"

"You rock, Wade" Kim cut the connection and looked at Ron. He gave her a regretful look.

"Sorry KP, I've got a HUGE science test. I can't miss it"

Kim sent him a smile before assuring him it was ok and she would be fine. She then looked at Monique and smirked. Monique gave a terrified look.

"OHHH NO! No-no-no-no-no-no, I can't do it!"

Kim then broke out her famous puppy dog pout, and that was all it took to crack Monique.

"FINE! You handle Little Miss Hot-Hands, I'll get the blue dude"

Kim's face light up like a huge Christmas tree as she grabbed Monique's arm and dragged her out of the school to a huge waiting jet. They jumped in and it took off, changing into the mission clothes that were waiting for them. Before they had time to get their shirts on, Wade popped up on a huge screen in front of them. They both screamed.

"WADE! GAH! GO AWAY OR TURN AROUND OR SOMETHING!" Monique screamed trying to get her shirt on. Wade had a huge blush as he replied;

"I was just gonna say you have to jump now, like NOW!"

Kim didn't waste anytime as she grabbed the half dressed Monique and jumped out of the jet, Monique still screaming bloody murder;

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE FROM A FALL, IN OUR BRAS, AFTER JUMPING OUT OF A JET! THAT'S NOT WEIRD AT ALL, OHHH NO, THAT WON'T MAKE THE NEWS! KIM POSSIBLE AND HER FRIEND FOUND DEAD… HALF NAKED!"

Kim just rolled her eyes at Monique and pulled her shirt on., and helped Monique with hers. She then pulled their parachutes.

...

Kim and Monique jumped up behind Drakken.

"Drop the chip, Drakken!" Kim said.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken looked at Monique.

"Where's…uh…um...GAH! The buffoon!" Drakken got aggravated at not remembering the sidekick's name. Monique spoke;

"Big science test he couldn't miss. I'm his substitute, I guess you can say. I'm Monique!" she said cheerfully.  
Shego dropped down from the ceiling behind Kim and Monique into a fighting stance.

"Well then, nice to beat you…" she began, but Kim cut her off.

"Really Shego? That was so lame it sounded like it came from Drakken"

"Come now, Kim Possible. Even I'm not that bad" Drakken said. By now Shego was out of her battle stance and was standing with a hand on her hip,

"It sounded better in my head"

Kim was going to shoot back but Monique cleared her throat. Kim looked at her.

"Oh yeah"

Kim then bolted at Shego. As they exchanged blows, Kim started to talk;

"So, you would have attacked poor Monique?"

"Of course not, Cupcake. You're the only one I want to touch" Shego smirked.

"So why does Drakken need the chip?" Kim asked while back-flipping off of the wall and landing behind Shego.

"Wants to turn the world blue, not gonna work"

Kim smirked and started singing.

"And everything is blue for him, and hisself, and everybody around, 'cause he don't got nobody to listen…"

Shego laughed as she started to sing the next part;

"He's blue, daba dee daba die, daba dee daba die, daba dee daba die…"

Kim was shocked at the angelic voice coming from the plasma wielding goddess. Who knew Shego could sing, and amazingly too!  
Kim was broken of her thoughts when a heel bashed into her jaw, and she flew back. Shego looked at her.

"Awww, poor Kimmie. Don't worry, I'll kiss it better"

Kim jumped up.

"Is that a promise?"

They were broke from their banter when Drakken's hover car flew in, ramming into a gigantic marble column that came towering down in Kim and Shego's direction. The last thing Kim remembered was Shego pushing her out of the way, and Monique calling her name.

...

Kim woke up in a small room with Drakken, Monique, and Shego looking down at her. She glanced at Drakken, who immediately let out a curse and ran out of the room in fear. All three girls ignored him. Kim looked at the two people above her.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in a room in Drakken's lair, and the great Kim Possible almost got squished by a marble column" Shego said.

"Girlfriend, we gotta go get your head checked out. You hit it pretty hard" Kim waved off Monique's suggestion.

"I'll just ask mom to look at it"

Kim sat up quickly; bad idea. She almost fell back if it wasn't for Shego grabbing her in time. Kim was about to mutter a thanks, but stopped when she saw Shego.

"Shego, are you ok? Your leg!"

Shego looked down at her leg; the column had fallen on it and it had been beaten up pretty badly.

"I'm fine, Princess. Comet powers, remember? It will heal in like, a day." Shego just shrugged off Kim's worried look.

"C'mon, girlfriend, you've been out for like an hour. Let's get you home, Wade's got another jet here."

Kim nodded and got up slowly, as Monique exited the room. She looked at Shego's emerald eyes as she spoke;

"Thank you Shego, for saving my life. You seem to do that a lot."

Shego stood and walked up to Kim. With no words, she lifted Kim's chin with her finger and placed a soft kiss on Kim's jaw. Kim immediately turned the colour of her hair.  
Shego leaned in and whispered into Kim's ear;

"I told you I would kiss it better…"

Before they could say anything, Monique's voice cut the silence like a knife, telling Kim to hurry up because the jet was waiting. She glanced at the wall Monique's voice had come through. For a second, Kim saw the strangest thing. Shego smiled; not her usual cocky smirk, but a real smile. As soon as it came, it was gone, as Shego spoke,

"Better go get yourself checked out, Kimmie"

Kim turned around to leave but stopped at the doorway. Without turning back, in a soft voice, Kim spoke to Shego;

"I'm being checked out right now…"

Then Kim left the room, and by the Shego's silence, Kim knew she had a blush on her face.


	3. Visitor

**Chapter 3: Visitor**

Kim at the kitchen table, her Mom carefully looking at where she hit her head. Monique was on the other side of the table, just finishing explaining the story to Dr. Mrs. Possible.

"That's basically what happened…"

"So you just barely jumped out of the way, Kimmie?" Kim looked at her mother before answering;

"Actually, Shego pushed me out of the way and saved my life"

At this, Monique and Anne both let a small smile slip, and Kim caught it.

"What?"

Monique let out a chuckle before answering her best friend;

"Oh, nothing…"

"No really, what?"

"Just the twinkle in your eye when you mention your green skinned 'god'..."

"Goddess" Kim quickly corrected before she could stop herself. She turned a dark shade of crimson before speaking again.

"And she's not my Goddess, she's my arch enemy that saves my life occasionally…"

"That you fantasize about being in your bed" Monique shot back quickly.

"MONIQUE! My mom is right here" Kim muttered the second part under her breath, looking at her shoes. Anne finally decided to speak;

"I don't need to hear who my daughter has fantasies about, even if it is obvious…"

Monique burst into laughter as Anne Possible left the room. Kim looked at Monique with a face of pure annoyance.

"Nice going there Mo…"

Monique just ignored the comment and kept laughing.

"Girlfriend, you just got owned….by your mom!"  
Kim rolled her eyes at her friend as her mom came back in to finish looking at her daughter's head injury.

...

Kim was sprawled on her bed, dressed in pyjama pants and a tank top, an ice pack perched on her head. She leaned over and glanced at the clock before letting out a sigh.  
'11:45 great, and I have school tomorrow…' she thought as she closed her eyes and tried to drift to sleep.

"Hey, Cupcake" Kim's eyes shot open and she looked to the window.

"SHEGO!" Kim jumped out of bed, hoping to land in her battle stance, but with her head messed up she almost fell. Luckily, Shego darted forward and grabbed her. She led Kim back over to her bed, and Kim took that moment to take in the fact that Shego was in a green shirt and black jeans, not her cat suit. Kim lay back in bed, and Shego put the icepack on her head for her.

"What are you doing here Shego?"

"I just came to check on you… ya know...make sure your ok…"

"At 11:45 at night?"

"Um… yeah…" Kim studied Shego for a moment before breaking into a broad smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Shego asked warily.

"You were worried about me!"

"I WAS NOT!" Shego said defensively.

"You so were! Why else would you come all the way here this late, hmmm…?"

Shego just kept silent. Kim then leapt to her feet and tackled Shego to the ground in a hug.

"What the hell are you doing, you little immature brat..." Shego said in pretend anger, but Kim could hear the smile in her voice.

"YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT ME! THAT MEANS YOU CARE ABOUT ME!"

Shego just sighed before picking Kim up bridal style and putting her back in bed, carefully placing the icepack on Kim's head.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing, not like it matters or anything, now stop jumping around so your head will get better…"  
Kim gave Shego a solemn look before speaking.

"Shego, why do you always save me, and care about me?" Shego was quiet, choosing her answer carefully.

"Just because I'm a villainess, doesn't mean I don't have a heart. Plus, life would be a lot different without Little Miss I-Can-Do-Anything flaunting her stuff every time Drakken has a plan" Kim smiled at this.

"But you have tried to kill me before…" Shego cut her off.

"Correction, Drakken has tried to kill you. And I always knew you would get out of it anyway"

Kim smiled again and used this moment to her advantage.

"So now you can't live without me AND you have confidence in me?" Kim teased; however, she was not expecting the next thing that happened. Shego leaned in so close to Kim that their lips were almost touching. The feeling of Shego's hot breath on her lips sent a shiver down Kim's back.

"You bet I do princess. And just think, how am I supposed to live my life if the amazing, beautiful, teenage crime-fighting good girl is out the way? What would I do then, hmmm? Who would I be able to do this to, and know they enjoy it?"

Just as Shego finished the last sentence, Kim felt her warm hand on her rib cage, grazing it carefully. Kim was at a loss of words; her mouth felt dry and her breathing became raspy. She muttered out the first thing that came to her mind;

"Holy shit…"

Shego smirked.

"Did THE Kim Possible just swear?" Shego teased.

"The hell I did, I'm not as good as you think I am" Kim whispered.

"I'll hold you to that, Pumpkin"

Just then, Kim heard her door knob twist and saw the door slowly open. Her eyes flew to the door, but when she looked back, Shego was gone and the window was open, with a breeze coming in.

"HOW THE HELL DOES SHE DO THAT?" Kim whisper-yelled.

"Who do what, Kimmie-cub?" James Possible asked. Kim looked up at her father.

"Nothing dad, just a bad dream…"

"I thought I heard you talking to someone, a boy maybe?" Kim couldn't help but smirk at this.

"No boy dad, don't worry, just Sh..." Kim caught herself; "Just shifting and talking in my sleep, no big" Kim gave her dad a smile that she hoped looked convincing. Luckily it was too late at night for her dad to notice her lie.

"OK, good night Kimmie-cub. Sleep tight" James then closed the door and left. Kim let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Yeah, poor Kimmie-cub must be tired" Shego's voice floated into the room.  
Kim looked to the window and saw the woman sitting on the window frame, filing her nails.

"Oh, and when you're a master thief, you tend to be good at stealth."

"Yeah, well… you know what...I've got nothing"

Shego chuckled.

"God, you are so cute, Kimmie"

"HEY! I'm 18; I think I'm a little past cute…"

"And I'm 21 and drop dead gorgeous, sorry Pumpkin. Plus..." Shego got up and walked over to Kim, getting really close to her again, "I'm a lot braver than you…"

"Oh yeah?"

Without even thinking, Kim captured Shego's lips with her own for a good few seconds, before pulling away with a dark crimson blush. Shego had her own dark green blush on her cheeks, while looking at Kim and studying her face.

"Even cuter when you're blushing…"

Kim didn't say anything in return, but blushed even deeper, if possible. But then again, anything's possible for a Possible.

"See ya around, Kimmie" Shego walked to the window and in one swift move was gone.

'That wasn't awkward at all…' Kim thought, before falling asleep with a goofy smile on her face, and her cheeks tinted a light pink.


	4. Worth it

**Chapter 4: Worth it**

Kim dragged her dead weight down the hall of her high school. It had been 5 WHOLE DAYS since a mission with Drakken; that was 120 hour, 7,200 minutes, 432,000 seconds! Not that Kim was counting; she was just really good at this stuff. After all look at her parents.  
She'd had other missions in the last 432,000 seconds she had been Shego-less; she had to stop DNAmy, and even foil one of Killigan's plans.

She reached her locker and slowly opened it, and the first thing she noticed was the old mug shot of Shego she had was now replaced with a full coloured photo of the thief in a huge black and green recliner chair. She was positioned sideways so she was leaning on one arm rest and her legs draped over the other. She was filing her claw gloves and by the lighting it almost looked like the whole woman was glowing. In short terms, she looked stunning; at that moment in Kim term; …wow... Shego look perdy *giggle*!  
Kim was snapped out of her trance by Ron,

"Hey KP, wow… you looked whipped…"

"I AM SO NOT WHIPPED!" Kim defended herself.

She then noticed a little card in her locker and pulled it out with some books. She opened it and read it herself;

'Hey there Princess,  
I didn't like the picture you had of me in there so I replaced it. That old one hid my true beauty, but then again, there is not camera that won't. I like this one a lot better. I'll see ya later Kimmie. Oh, and don't go thinking this is the only reason I came to your school… you'll find out first period.  
- Shego'

Kim let her brows furrow in confusion at that last sentence, but shrugged it off. Ron spoke after reading the card over Kim's shoulder.

"I wonder what she did…"

Then the blonde boy looked back at the picture of Shego.

"Wow! Shego looks HOT!"

Kim threw him a glare that could curdle milk, Ron flinched a little. Monique's voice cut through the almost silent halls.

"Ron, you should know not to hit on Kim's woman…"

"Especially when she's whipped…" Ron finished for Monique. Kim looked at them.

She turned to Monique;

"NOT my woman…"

Then she turned back to Ron;

"So NOT whipped!"

Monique spoke;

"Yet"

Then it was Ron's turn;

"Totally are"

Kim let out an exasperated sigh before turning around and walking to first period. Barkin, that's great, just what she needs… NOT!

...

Kim walked into first period to remember that there was a huge test. And she wasn't ready. Ron walked in behind her and took his usual seat, and Barkin began his usual yelling; he obviously didn't have an inside voice

"OK everyone, I hope you're ready for your big test today!"

'CRAP! I totally forgot about that! Shit, Shit, Shit! I am SO going to fail!' Kim panicked to herself.

"Miss Possible, you're excused from the test. You don't have to take it" She heard Mr. Barkin say.

"Wait, WHAT?"

"You heard me. My computer says you are excused from this test, and the computers don't lie. So get out of here and go to study hall or something…"

Kim stood up slowly and started walking extremely slow, skeptical about the whole situation.

"MOVE, POSSIBLE! LET'S GO!"

Kim ran out of the room and into the hall to get away from Barkin. The HELL?

Before she had time to question more, her thoughts popped back to her little note from Shego. Her Kimmunicator went off and she pulled it out of her pocket

"What's the sitch?"

"Drakken and Shego are in a factory in Switzerland"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to steal a new watch that just came out. It does a bunch of neat stuff, I have one"

Wade flashed his Swiss watch with a cheesy smile, and Kim couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Ride?"

"Super jet outside; get you there in a couple of minutes. Ron with you?"

"Barkin has a big test, he's gonna miss it."

Before Wade could question why she wasn't taking the test herself, she cut the connection and ran outside to the jet.

...

Kim hung in the shadows watching Drakken and Shego.

"Finally, I will have a watch that will not break on me! MWAHAHAHA!"

Kim jumped from the shadows into view.

"Stop right there, Drakken!"

"KIM POSSIBLE!"

Kim just ignored Drakken's comment and rolled her eyes. Shego came at her with glowing hands.

"Why did you get me out of my test, Shego?" Shego didn't miss a beat as she threw a kick at Kim's head.

"Can't have you distracted during our fight now can I?"

"How did you do it?"

Shego raised an eyebrow at Kim, giving her a clear 'even-you're-not-stupid-enough-not-to-know-by-now-that-I-can-do-a-shit-load-and-not-get-caught' look. Kim just mentally slapped herself, and tried to upper-cut Shego with such force that she flew off the ground herself. Shego leaned back so her jaw wouldn't get hit, and had Kim's exposed stomach right in front of her face. Shego leaned forward and place a kiss on Kim's belly button while the teen was still in the air. Kim, caught off guard, let out a moan and lost her footing on the landing; she fell to the ground and, with huge eyes, looked up at Shego. Shego smirked down at Kim before looking around and noticing that Drakken was nowhere in sight. She then jumped down on top of Kim and whispered in her ear;

"Was that a turn on for you, Kimmie? Because I know that little moan of yours did something for me…"

Shego then started to nibble on Kim's pulse point, moving up to her neck and sucking on the skin hard. Kim couldn't suppress the moan that that escaped her lips. After a little while, Kim grabbed Shego's head and pulled it up to her lips, kissing Shego passionately. That's when Kim heard the small moan that didn't come from her this time, but from Shego. After a little longer, Kim was ready to make the next move on the woman, dying to taste the inside of her mouth, but that's when Shego jumped away from Kim.

Kim gave the black haired woman a confused face, until she saw Drakken fly into the room with his hover craft and drop the rope ladder for Shego. Shego grabbed onto it and, in a raspy, out-of-breath, and lustful voice, said;

"I'll see ya around Kimmie. Later"

Kim just watched them fly away. After they were gone, Kim looked to the side of her and saw herself in a mirror. Traces of black lipstick; Black cherry flavored, Kim realized after licking her own lips, smeared on her, messed up hair… and a big hickey planted right on her neck… great. One thing is definitely for sure, it was TOTALLY worth it.


	5. Reveal

**Chapter 5: Reveal**

Kim made her way back into school in the middle of lunch, with smile that could light up the earth on her face. She got to the cafeteria and sat with Ron, Rufus, and Monique.

"Hey, girlfriend! How was your mis-"

Monique stopped talking, and her jaw hit the floor. Ron looked up to see what happened, his jaw soon following Monique's. Kim gave them a confused look until Rufus climbed on Ron's shoulder, letting out a loud gasp.

"Hickey!" He chirped

Kim's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she slapped a hand over her neck, turning redder than a tomato. She leaned across the table and grabbed Monique's scarf, quickly throwing it around her neck.

"KP… I thought you went on a mission. You didn't have that when you left." Ron said.

"Yeah girl, do tell…"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. I...I hit my neck on something!" Kim lied, terribly no less.

"Yeah, Shego's lips…" Monique said.

"WHAT? W-Wa...wa...NO!"

Kim then shot up from the table and hurried to her locker. Opening it up, she got out her books and caught glimpse of the picture of Shego. Her mind flushed of what she was doing as she closed her locker, leaning against it for support.

"Oh my God! Girl, it IS Shego!"

Kim looked back at Monique and just stared, her expression unreadable. The bell rang; Kim glanced at Monique and smiled before walking to class.

...

Kim sat in her English class, taking notes on Hamlet. She was getting pretty into it, until she heard a huge crash the back of the room.

"Mind if I speak with Kimmie…?"

Kim turned and saw Shego leaning against the hole in the wall. Everyone in the class turned to look at Kim. Kim jumped up and dropped into her battle stance.

"Shego…!"

"Hey there, Princess. Miss me?"

"Princess? Psht! What, are you two dating? Ahahaha!" Bonnie's obnoxious voice hit Kim's ear drum. Before she could throw back a comeback, Shego dashed across the room right until she was in front of Bonnie.

"No, not yet…"

Shego said in Bonnie's face; Kim raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms at Shego's confident, cockiness.

"Why do you ask? Jealous that your little crush on Kimmie isn't going anywhere? Scared that I'll take her away and your little dreams about her are gonna stop? Or is it the fact that daddy's money won't do anything on this situation?" Bonnie stood in pure shock at what Shego said; it took her a little while to speak.

"Ew! I don't like girls! Especially Possible!"

"Good, then get out of my way and go be a bitch somewhere else"

Shego pushed past Bonnie, who stormed off, pissed that she just got her ass burned. Kim watched as Shego strutted up to her, her hips swaying with a rhythm. She glanced at the scarf around Kim's neck and reached for it; Kim slapped her hand away. It quickly turned into a heated fight quickly, with not only their class looking on, but all the other classes in the school. They somehow ended up in the hallway, with all the students and teachers watching and listening to the banter.

"Hey Pumpkin, what's with the scarf?"

"I was cold… what are you doing here, Shego?"

"I wanted to see my favourite crime fighting teenage cheerleader"

"Very nice, Shego, but why are you REALLY here?"

Shego just smirked as she ripped the scarf off of Kim's neck to show off the hickey.

"Nice one there, Cupcake. Where did that come from?"

"Like you don't know"

"Do I? How 'bout you remind me where that came from?"

Kim ignored the comment as she pushed her fighting skills harder, landing a punch on Shego's stomach and sending her flying across the hall into a locker. The sound of Shego's back hitting the locker metal made everyone flinch, except Kim and Shego, who just continued their fighting.

"I've got to go Kimmie. Drakken is probably in the lab wondering where I am because he can't open a pickle jar"

Kim let out a small chuckle before looking into Shego's eyes as they kept fighting,

"So, you just decided to stop by to fight and that's it?"

"I also wanted to do this"

Shego grabbed Kim's wrists and held them as she kissed Kim, directly on the lips. She then jumped back.

"Later Kimmie. Have fun at school."

Shego winked before jumping out a nearby window and running out of sight. That was when Kim looked up to see the whole school staring at her, wide eyed, then at the big hickey on her neck. The crowd was dead silent and all eyes were on Kim, not knowing what to do she just stood in fear.

"Okay! Nothing to see here, move it along!"

"Yeah! Fights over, get outta here!"

Kim looked down to see Jim and Tim standing in front of her, in a protective stance. Monique and Ron soon followed their positions. Eventually everyone went back to class, and Kim looked at her brothers.

"Tweebs…"

Without another word she knelt down and engulfed them both into a hug. Jim started to talk;

"It's okay, sis…"

"We accept you, no matter what" Tim finished.

Kim was so happy at the moment, she almost didn't feel the comfort of her two best friends (and best friend's pet) hugging her as well. At this moment in time, Kim knew it would be alright. Things could be explained later, people could be told the details some other time. Right now, all Kim needed was the fact that her friends and brothers are there for her when she needs them. She broke from the hug with a huge smile on her face. Monique handed her some Cover-up. Kim threw her a questioning look.

"For your neck…"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Mo"

Kim applied as much as she could; it was still noticeable, just not as bad. Jim and Tim spoke next;

"Our sister is gay…"

"...and has a thing with Shego…"

"Hicka-Bicka-Boo?"

"Hoo Sha!"

"That's-"

"-HOT!"

They finished for each other. Kim looked at them.

"TWEEBS!"

Kim couldn't hide the smile that was on her face. Instead of going back to class and facing hell, Kim and Ron just skipped the rest of school and went to Bueno Nacho. The other three decided to stay, and if anyone asked, Kim and Shego had nothing going on and that's all they know.

...

That night Kim was worried that the twins would tell her parents about the little incident, or the school would call. Luckily, neither happened, and Kim was able to breathe freely for one more day.


	6. Roomies

**Chapter 6: Roomies  
**  
Kim hesitated for a moment before opening the double doors and walking in. They act like she can't hear the whispers about her, about the whole situation yesterday. She sighed as she stopped at her locker, and opened it to see Wade's face.

"Hey Kim, I heard about yesterday…"

"Yeah well, can't do anything now"

"Well, I'll tell you if you get a hit on the site"

"Thanks, Wade"

Kim grabbed some books and closed her locker. She turned around, only to see Bonnie in her face.

"Look who it is..."

"Totally not in the mood, Bonnie"

Kim tried to side-step past her, but Bonnie stepped in front of her again.

"So, what? Are you, like, dating a woman who's also a villain now?"

Bonnie laughed obnoxiously.

"No…" Kim stayed as calm as she could.

"Your neck would say otherwise. Listen here, I think I speak for the whole squad when I say, we don't want a gay on our team. Especially our captain. So go be a lesbo somewhere else"

That was it. Kim had HAD it; she ignored the fact that all the students in the hall were now watching them as she swept Bonnie's feet out from under, her making the brunette crash to the ground. Kim put her foot on Bonnie's neck as she looked down at her and spoke;

"Don't you dare flatter yourself by thinking I would even glance at your ugly ass. Who I like and what I do is not your business, and you need to fuck off…"

Everyone in the hall was shocked to silence, both because they have never heard Kim curse, AND because Kim was telling Bonnie off. It wasn't in an angry voice either. It was a sickly sweet voice that somehow made your skin crawl.

"I am not with Shego..." Kim continued, "And whether I want to be or not is plainly none of your damn business. You want to go make fun of someone? Then talk to the person in the mirror, because that's the only person I see in the school who is pathetic and bitchy enough to deserve it"

Kim then removed her foot from Bonnie's neck and turned to walk away.

"See you at practice, B"

As Kim was walking away, the silence slowly turned into clapping and cheering. Monique ran up to Kim and began walking next to her.

"Ohhhh my GOD! Girl, that was amazing! You just put Bonnie in her place, no one has EVER done that! I think Shego is rubbing off on you a little"

Kim laughed at her friends comment and began to think about Shego.

"I need to get her back"

"Who? Bonnie? You just got her bad, girlfriend!"

"No, I mean Shego. I need to get her back for what she did yesterday…"

"How are you gonna do that?"

Kim paused for a moment before her face lit up.

"Oh my God! I almost forgot!"

"What? What happened?"

"The mayor of Go city invited me come meet with his family again on Friday, and stay the whole weekend!"

"Ok… so how has that got ANYTHING to do with your Shego situation?"

"C'mon Monique, use that smart head of yours. Mayor Devon GO of GO city..."

Monique just stared at Kim like she was dumb. Kim sighed.

"Also known as the father of the famous Team Go…"

"SHEGO'S DAD!"

"Look whose catching on!"

"Seriously girl, this Shego sarcasm has got to stop"

"Sorry. Anyway, Devon wanted me to stay the weekend, and he promised that he, his wife, and ALL of his children would be there, because it's his birthday on Friday"

"So you're going to be in Go city, with the Go's, including Shego, for the WHOLE weekend?"

"Yup, basically"

"Girlfriend...I got no comment on that"

Kim let a slight laugh escape as she made her way to class with Monique.

...

Kim rummaged through her closet as she finished up her packing. After the Bonnie incident, many people came up to her to tell her that they were glad she put Bonnie in her place, and no matter who she liked, they would always stand behind her. There were still the occasional weird looks, but they were rare. She slammed her suitcase shut and swiveled around to look at Ron.

"So you got everything you need, KP?"

"That I know of, yes"

"Okay. I'm gonna miss you this weekend"

"I'll be back in no time, Ron. It's just one weekend, plus I have my Kimmunicator"

"I know, KP. I guess I'll hang with Monique then"

"Great idea, you two need some friendship bonding time"

"Yeah"

Ron gave Kim a hug and walked her to her car. He watched as it sped down the street; next stop, Go Mansion.

...

Kim knocked on the door of the Go Manor; it was almost immediately opened by none other than Devon Go. He gave Kim and award-winning smile as he ushered her into the mansion, a butler taking her bags upstairs. He walked her into the family room where he introduced everyone.

"Kim, you have met my son, Hector"

He gestured to Hego who stood up and hugged her.

"Nice to see you again Miss Possible"

Devon interrupted him;

"Please, Kim's going to be staying the weekend. Let's use first names here."

"Uh, okay...Devon." Kim said to the Mayor. He smiled again.

"You remember Merlin"

Mego just gave a slight wave, which Kim returned.

"Wendell and Wenzel"

Both the twins ran up and one each shake one of Kim's hands.

"Nice to see you again-"

"-Kim, it's been to long!"

One finished for the other. Devon spoke again.

"And my wonderful wife, Isabella"

"Very nice to meet you" Kim gave the woman a hug.

Isabella was a beautiful woman with very fair but radiant skin, and charcoal black hair that cascaded down to her mid back. Her eyes were a deep blue, and she stood about the same height as Kim. She looked very similar to Shego, but so different at the same time.  
"I'm sorry, but I think I'm still going to call you Hego, Mego, and Wegos. It's a habit"

Hego spoke for the group;

"Oh, I insist you do. Only Mom and Dad call us by our birth names, and if you call Shego by her name, she'll fry your as-'

Hego was cut off by a slap on the side of his head from his mother,

"I don't want to hear cursing. Understand, Hector?"

"Yes, mom"

Kim laughed a little at this before saying;

"Speaking of Shego, where is she?"

"She should be here soon. We didn't tell her you would be coming, I'm sorry"

"It's ok Mrs…I mean, Isabella"

Mrs. Go smiled at Kim's save.

"Oh! And by the way, happy birthday, Devon!"

"Thank you Kim"

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it"

Isabella left for the front door, and everyone held their breath for the moment they were all afraid of. They heard footsteps getting closer. Shego stopped at the entrance of the family room and stared at Kim. She was wearing a pair of plain black slacks, and a green t-shirt with black sleeves. She also wore a green spike belt, and her hair was thrown in a lazy pony tail.

"The hell are you doing here, Princess?" Shego immediately dropped into her battle stance, but Kim remained unfazed, staying as she was. Shego, seeing this from Kim, relaxed out of her fighting stance.

"Calm yourself, Sheridan. She will be staying the weekend with us"

Shego turned to her mother.

"Mom, don't call me that!"

Kim interrupted;

"Why not? That's a very pretty name… Sheridan"

Everyone let out a small chuckle at Kim's comment. Shego, however, didn't. She jumped over the table, her hands ignited, and went to hit Kim. Kim just grabbed Shego's wrist and held it.

"Shego, I don't know about you, but I don't want to fight this weekend, ok?"

Before Shego could answer, her mother cut in;

"Oh, and I could always call you what I used to if you don't like Sheridan. I can go back to calling you my little Firebug or Love Doodle"

Shego flinched at the nicknames.

"Sheridan… is fine…"

"Good then"

Devon cut in.

"Hope you girls don't mind but, believe it or not, this place only has five bedrooms. Two with single beds, one with a King size, and two with a Queen size. You girls will be sharing"

That one sentence, that one simple sentence, it seemed to silence the whole world. Kim and Shego both slowly turned their heads to look at Devon.

"WHAT?"

They both yelled, Shego then spoke;

"This place is HOW big, and you have HOW much money, and have only FOUR GUEST ROOMS?"

"We never needed more. Looks like you two will have to deal. I hope you don't mind, Kim"

There were so many things racing through her mind right now; most of them being the very recent...what you might want to, almost, halfway, a bit, call just about a smidgen of...romance.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it…"

"Great, let's all get settled in!"

...

Kim and Shego walked into their shared bedroom, with their queen sized bed.

"First things first. I get the right side"

"That's good, because I like the left" Kim replied.

"So…. The whole weekend huh?"

"Devon invited me. Apparently, he wanted me to get to know his family"

Shego snorted at this.

"It's his nice way of saying he wants you to have a thing for one of his sons…"

"Well, I don't have a thing for any of his sons… but that doesn't mean I don't have a thing for any of his children"

Kim said this comment confidently as she walked into the room first, heading her suitcase, that the butler put on the bed. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Shego had a slight smile on her lips, and a faint greenish tint on her cheeks.

"You don't look too much like your parents. More so your mother than father, but still not a lot"

Kim thought back to Devon's appearance. He was a tall and built man, with jet black hair with brown eyes. He looked a lot like Hego, only older and more sophisticated.

"Thanks"

Shego heard the drop of a suitcase to the floor and looked over at Kim, who was staring with wide eyes at her.

"Did THE Shego, world's most amazing villainess, just THANK me?"

Shego just rolled her eyes as Kim chuckled.

"So, why were you named Sheridan?" Kim asked.

Shego turned to look at Kim.

"It means, 'The Wild One'"

Kim turned back around and let a chuckle out under her breath.

"Tell me about it"


	7. Kitchen Magic

**Ok, I originally had part of this written out already, but my writing is better when I just kinda wing it, so let's see what happens… I don't even know yet!**

_KPKPKPKP_

_**Chapter 7; Kitchen Magic**_

Shego spun and cocked an eyebrow at Kim's comment,

"What's that suppose to mean Princess?"

Kim didn't think Shego would hear her so she was caught off guard,

"ugh.. Well its just, you're a world famous thief who does what ever the hell she wants when the hell she wants, you live life on the edge and when you want something, you get it."

Shego smirked at what Kim said and walked close to her,

"whatever I want?"

Shego slipped her arms around Kim's waist, Her breath was caught in her throat until she could finally choke out a,

"Y…Yeah"

Shego leaned in and placed a soft and gentle kiss on Kim's ear before whispering a soft,

"I like the idea of that…"

Kim's eyes were closed in complete bliss at the feeling of Shego touching her, She was completely out of it.

"GIIIIIIRRRRRLLLLSSSS, Is needs your help in the kitchen!"

The voice of Devon Go came booming up the stairs and into their shared guest room. They both let out a small audible sigh before Shego stepped away and looked at Kim.

"Shego… what… what are we exactly, I mean, what do we have?"

Kim questioned the slightly older woman, Shego looked back at her, her eyes showing, lust? Care? Questions? Un-sureness? Shego finally spoke after a moment,

"That's up to you Cupcake…"

Shego turned around and walked out of the bedroom, like nothing even happened. It took a second for Kim to comprehend the situation, after doing so she slowly made her way to the stairs, being so caught up in her own thoughts she neglected to watch her step as she slipped and fell forward down the stairs. She readied herself for the fall but instead felt a pain a soft and strong arms holding her. Kim opened her eyes to see Shego looking down at her with one eyebrow cocked up,

"How many times is this you fell into my arms now in the last week and a half? Four?"

Kim blushed a little and broke eye contact mumbling a soft,

"Only three… I think"

"Princess, if ya wanna be held this isn't the way…"

Shego let out a slight laugh and so did Kim, it was actually comfortable, not awkward at all. That was until they heard someone clearing their throat at the doorframe,

"Honestly, Sheridan, I ask you to come help me and this is what's taking so long?"

Kim turned a dark shade of red and looked into Shego's face, which was turning a tint of green itself. Kim got out of Shego's arms and cleared her throat,

"Sorry about that Isabella, Shego was just uhhh.."

"Helping her up, clumsy little thing here almost took a face plant"

Shego threw in to help out the situation, all they both got back was a smirk from Isabella as she raised an eyebrow.

"Good to see you girls are getting along… very well…"

She turned around and left the room, both the girls hot on her trail with blushed on their faces.

KPKPKPKP

"UGH!!! How do you do this you guys! This is so hard, how am I suppose to turn is again, the whole wrist swivel thing?"

Kim questioned, frustrated. Isabella laughed at Kim's annoyance, They were making dinner and Kim was never the best at cooking. She let out a loud sigh and Shego walked up behind her,

"Here, like this"

Shego stood behind Kim, in her right hand she took the back of Kim's and started to help her stir, with her left hand she placed it over Kim's other on the side of the bowl. Shego's body was pressing into Kim's ever so softly, and it was driving Kim mad. To stop her from doing something stupid in front of Isabella, She tried to make conversation.

"So how are you so good at this Shego?"

"Well look at my mother, she's like amazing, so she taught me."

Shego, being slightly taller, rested her chin on Kim's shoulder and guided Kim,

"See, with this, you can tell when it's ready by how it feels. So Kimmie, how's it feel?"

At that moment Kim realized three things as Shego pressed her body onto Kim's back, 1. Isabella left the kitchen a little while ago to get something, 2. Shego knew exactly what she was doing to Kim, and 3. It was driving Kim wild.

"It feels good"

Kim let out, Shego lifted her head from the red heads shoulder and whispered into her ear,

"Just good?"

Shego then pressed herself into Kim's back side more, making her lower body hit the counter top cabinets. At the same time Shego licked Kim's collar bone ever so slightly, making Kim let out a small, almost silent moan.

"Feel good Pumpkin? Getting hot down there huh?"

Kim was about to reply to Shego but the older woman jumped away and was on the other side of the kitchen right when Mego walked in. Shego looked over at Kim like that whole little 'situation' never happened,

"You done stirring that Kimmie?"

Kim had wide eyes and a slack jaw before snapping out of it and speaking,

"Yeah, here ya go Shego"

Kim handed her the bowl and gave her a blank expression that Shego just laughed at.

"When is dinner gonna be ready, I'm hungry!"

Mego wined, Shego rolled her eyes at her brother,

"The faster you get out the faster it will be done, Merlin"

Mego threw a look at the two laughing girls as her walked out.

"So why is his name Merlin?"

Kim questioned, intrigues by the names of the heroes and villainous.

"Well, Hector, in mythology, is the greatest of all heroes, strongest too"

Shego rolled her eyes and let out a sarcastic laugh at that,

"Merlin is a falcon, and falcons are good at seeing small things, and good fighters too."

Kim nodded her head at the information that was being given to her.

"Wendell means the wanderer and Wenzel means knowing"

Kim thought for a moment before speaking,

"So you were born with your powers, Strongest being Hego, seeing small things being that Mego can shrink, and the Wegos know what the other is thinking and because of the copying powers they can wander more than normal people."

Shego shook her head,

"See, that's the funny thing, We got the powers well after we were born, from the comet remember. So I guess it was just a weird coincidence, or we got our powers based on our names, but I doubt that part."

"That's pretty cool though"

Shego ignited one finger and looked at the dancing flame, turning it into a dolphin shape, Kim was amazed by it,

"WOAH! that's SO cool!"

Shego looked up and Kim and laughed,

"I can control the heat and shape of it if I want. It can easily melt any kind of metal"

Kim thought for a moment before speaking,

"So, you've been going easy one me, for all these years, you've been practically fighting with a hand behind your back!"

Shego knew she had been caught, so no use in lying,

"Yupp, but you have greatly improved, recently you have actually been making me try, without the plasma I think we would tie in a fair fight."

Kim smiled at the details she just received,

"So your like my mentor, or tutor huh?"

Kim said getting closer to Shego, confidently wrapping her arms around Shego's waist.

"I guess you can say that…"

Shego made the next move by pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss, screw butterflies, Kim had a swarm of lightning bugs going crazy in her stomach, and it felt amazing. Until, once again they were interrupted, by a voice only a few feet away this time.

"Like I said, nice to see you two getting along"

Isabella said, completely comfortable with the scene in front of her. Shego and Kim jumped apart, Kim tripping backwards and Shego catching her,

"Ok, now that's four…"

Isabella just let out a laugh at the two girls and looked at Kim, who was gaining her balance again,

"Go sit at the table girls, were starting dinner, the cake is all done too. Ohh and, I'm fine with this little romance between you two, I knew about it already."

Shego just gave a shocked look, but Kim, from her experience, just smiled.

"But mom, how… when… but…"

Kim cut Shego off,

"She's a mother, believe me, they know more than you think…"

"That's right"

Isabella said, walking out of the kitchen.

"sooo, where does that put us?"

Kim asked, Shego had a real answer for her this time,

"How bout right about here"

That was the last thing Shego said before their lips were together in another kiss.

KPKPKP

**I like how this one turned out, I don't know where the next one is going, but then again I never do. The names for all the Go children, that's what they all really do mean, kool right! COMMENTS PLEASE! They make my week!**


	8. Saturday Music

_**Chapter 8: Saturday Music**_

Kim and Isabella walked into the front door, holding grocery bags and laughing.

"So he loses his pants THAT much?" Isabella asked between laughs.

Both of their faces were red from lack of oxygen.

"Yeah, almost every mission! I swear I know every single pair of boxers he has by now!"

Kim and Isabella had been to the grocery store. Shego was invited, but she said she wanted some 'alone time'.

"That is really fun, Kim. Thanks for helping me out"

"Oh, it was no big. Really, I had fun."

Devon walked into the kitchen.

"It sounds like you two had fun"

"We did. Have you seen Shego?"

"Yeah Kim, I think she's up in your room."

Kim smiled and gave a small thank you to Devon as he left the room.

"Kim, what will your mother say about you dating my daughter?"

Kim smiled at Isabella.

"She already knew I liked her, somehow"

"Motherly instinct" Isabella said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kim just laughed as she headed up the stairs. Last night, sharing a room with Shego wasn't so bad. But Shego stayed on her side of the bed, and Kim on hers, much to Kim's disappointment.

Kim was about to open up the door, she was interrupted by the sound of a guitar being strummed. She opened the door just a crack to see Shego sitting on the bed, cradling a beautiful acoustic guitar. It was Shego's signature green, with a black neck and boarder. On the green center, there was a black dragon with red jeweled eyes.

Kim quietly watched as Shego started to strum out some cords. She was shocked when she heard how smooth Shego's voice was when she sang.

_"Restless tonight_

_Cause I wasted the light_

_Between both these times_

_I drew a really thin line_

_It's nothing I planned_

_And not that I can_

_But you should be mine_

_Across that line"_

Shego closed her eyes as she sang with a little more force, but just as much beauty.

_"If I traded it all_

_If I gave it all away for one thing_

_Just for one thing_

_If I sorted it out_

_If I knew all about this one thing_

_Wouldn't that be something?_

_I promise I might_

_Not walk on by_

_Maybe next time_

_But not this time_

_Even though I know_

_I don't want to know_

_Yeah I guess I know_

_I just hate how it sounds"_

By this time, Kim was in the room, leaning against the now closed door. She had her eyes closed in bliss as she let Shego's voice take her over, listening to her Goddess sing.

_"If I traded it all_

_If I gave it all away for one thing_

_Just for one thing_

_If I sorted it out_

_If I knew all about this one thing_

_Wouldn't that be something?_

_Even though I know_

_I don't want to know_

_Yeah I guess I know_

_I just hate how it sounds_

_Even though I know_

_I don't want to know_

_Yeah I guess I know_

_I just hate how it sounds_

_If I traded it all_

_If I gave it all away for one thing_

_Just for one thing_

_If I sorted it out_

_If I knew all about this one thing_

_Wouldn't that be something..."_

As Shego finished up the song, Kim opened her eyes to see that Shego's were still closed. She waited in silence while Shego opened her eyes and noticed her. Her eyes grew like dinner plates.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Whole thing. That was amazing"

"Thanks…"

"Sooo… one thing, huh?"

Shego smiled as Kim sat down next to her.

"And, just out of curiosity, what would the one thing be?"

Kim asked innocently, clasping her hands together and raising an eyebrow. Shego just smirked at her.

"You really do know how to grind gears, don't you, Kimmie?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Kim said in a fake innocent voice, giving Shego the cutest look she could.

It was noticeable that Shego was melting underneath by Kim's pure adorable demeanour. She leaned in and gave Kim a slight kiss. Kim smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Play me something"

"What? That little show a minute ago wasn't enough?"

"OH, so that WAS about me" Kim joked.

"No, it was about one of my OTHER girlfriends…"

"You know Shego, do you always have to be a smart-**?"

"Do you always have to be a goody-cutesy?"

"Yes"

"Then yes" Shego retorted.

They both knew they loved the others antics, so there was no need to say it. They have too much fun making fun or complaining about them.

"Please play me something?" Kim said as she got behind Shego, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Jeez, you're such an affectionate little thing. You're like a dog in heat…" Shego commented as Kim snuggled into her.

"Only for you… now please play me a song…?"

"Ok, ok. I'll sing you a song."

"Yeah!"

Shego re-positioned her guitar and started to pluck at the strings. Pretty soon, her silky voice started to fill the room.

_"Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you"_

Kim tightened her grip around Shego's waist and nuzzled her head into her neck.

_"Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me now..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world_

_That can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you.…"_

Kim was smiling so brightly, as she let herself be taken by Shego's voice.

_"I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)_

_Hanging by a moment (here with you)_

_Hanging by a moment here with you"_

Right when Shego finished the song, she was shocked as Kim took the guitar from her and placed it on the floor. She immediately pushed Shego back on the bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her neck.

"Woah, I guess I should sing to you more often, huh?"

"You have no idea"

"Looks like little Kimmie is growing some courage…" Shego joked as she turned her head, exposing more room on her neck for Kim.

Kim responded by crashing her lips onto Shego's in a passionate kiss. It would have been SO much better if, right at that moment, Mego didn't decide to walk in.

"'ey, Shego, Ma wants…."

Right as they heard his voice, Kim rolled off of Shego and was greeted by the hard floor breaking her fall. Shego, on the other hand, sat up lightning fast, and then rolled herself, which ended up in the situation where, somehow, she ended up on the floor too. On top of Kim. Mego just had a blank stare, before he finally spoke.

"WOAH! What do we have here?"

Kim and Shego sat up.

"Shut up, Mego. You comment and you're dead… and if you tell Hego, Dad, or the Wegos, then they all get to hear about your boyfriend. Got it? "

Kim just sat watching the two.

"WOAH! You mean Mego is…? That explains so much…"

At that little comment by Kim, Shego was laughing and Mego was glaring.

"Just shut up. Be happy I won't tell anyone 'bout your little 'affair'. Shego, Ma wants to see you"

Shego groaned.

"EVERY TIME we're gonna have a moment, it's always interrupted"

"Looked like more than just a moment to me…"

"Shut up Merlin!"

Shego pushed past Mego as she walked out the room and down to the kitchen, Kim just followed.

_..._

"Sheridan, you cleaned the kitchen?"

"Oh yeah. I got bored when you were gone"

Kim cut in.

"You could have come with us"

"Uh, and hear my mother gossip about me? I'll pass"

Isabella spoke again.

"You know me all too well, honey"

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you ACTUALLY get along with your mother, occasionally"

"Well, thank you for cleaning up the kitchen. It must have taken a long time!"

"It was, like, 20 minutes. Geez, calm down, mom, it was no big"

Everyone in the kitchen froze. Shego's voice was shaky when she spoke up;

"Did I just… I didn't say…"

Kim's laughter filled the room; she was on the ground, holding her sides from laughing so hard.

"I-It was all…! *laugh* And you were.. !*laugh* NO BIG! *laugh* You just…"

"Shut up, Cupcake, or I'll fry your ass!"

At this point, Isabella was holding back a fit of giggles as she spoke;

"Looks like she's rubbing off on you, Sheridan"

Shego glared daggers at her mother.

"Yeah well, from what I hear, I'm rubbing off on her too. Miss I'm-Gonna-Threaten-A-Classmate-And-Fellow-Cheerleader"

It took a moment for Kim to gain control of her laughter; once she did, she picked herself up off the floor and spoke, still with slight laughter in her voice;

"Hey, she had it coming for years. A person can only take so much. So you're picking up some of my habits, I'm getting some of yours. What's so bad about that?"

"What's so bad is that if I start saying things like 'no big' and 'spankin', your ass is mine…"

Kim raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend (God, was it good to call Shego that).

"My ass already is yours, and you wouldn't fry it because you like looking at it too much"

The one thing that they had completely forgotten about was that Isabella was currently watching the little 'quarrel'. That is, until she cleared her through after Kim's comment. This ended in Kim apologizing, her face a bright apple red, and Shego a slight tint of green.

...

"SHEGO! I'M BORED! It's only 8:30, let's do something!" Kim complained, sitting on the bed next to Shego, who was currently staring at the ceiling.

"Fine, then were gonna do what I want. Get changed."

"Into what?"

"Something you would wear to a club."

"Were going to a club? What? I can't get in, I'm not 21..."

"Kimmie, I'm 21, I have been going to this club since I was 16. Believe me when I say they will let you in…"

Kim was shocked at first, until, of course, she remembered it was Shego.

"Lemme guess. You went there, and anyone try to ask your age, they get crispy…"

"Like burnt French Fries."

Kim shook her head as Shego shot a bit of plasma at a chair, then blew on her finger.

...

Kim was sitting at the bar drinking a water, and Shego was next to her with a Bloody Mary in her hand. They had been there for about 15 minutes now, and were currently sitting at the bar, chatting. Kim then got really excited as the opening of a song came on.

"Oh my GOD! Shego, we have to dance to this song!"

Shego paused for a moment as they put their drinks down.

"Why?"

"Because it's perfect for us!"

Kim grabbed Shego's arm and pulled her onto the dance floor. The lyrics of the song came on, and they started to dance together.

_"Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above_

_That could save me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me..."_

Shego smiled at that line, as her and Kim then got a little closer as they danced.

_"...There were drums in the air_

_As she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

_And we sang a, away, away, away_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing_

_And singing a, away, away, away_

_And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night..."_

Kim got a little braver, getting more and more pulled into the song. She neglected to see the people crowding around them, watching the two women dancing their souls out.

_"...Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces_

_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_

_No room left to move in-between you and I_

_And we forgot where we were_

_And we lost track of time_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

_And we sang a, away, away, away_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing_

_And singing a, away, away, away_

_And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell was love from above_

_That could save me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands..."_

Atthis point, Kim and Shego were dancing as one, their bodies little tired from the intense closeness of their dancing. They were looking the other in the eyes, talking the music to each other, and forgetting that other people were even watching.

_"...And we sang a, away, away, away_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing_

_And singing a, away, away, away_

_And we danced on into the night_

_A, away, away, away_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing_

_And singing a, away, away, away_

_And we danced on into the night_

_A, away, away, away_

_A, away, away, away_

_Singing a, away, away, away_

_And we danced on into the night"_

When the song ended, they were both worn out from putting their souls into the dance. They both had huge smiles as they leaned in and kissed, and were interrupted by the roars of applause from all around them. Taking a moment, Kim finally realized they had an audience, and let out a blush. She looked back into Shego's eyes; those emerald-green, beautiful eyes that made her weak at the knees. Shego leaned in and whispered into Kim's ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Damn, Kimmie, who knew you could dance like that?"

"Honestly… I'm as shocked as you…"

After Kim took her shower she crawled into bed, she was mentally and physically exhausted. But at the same time, she was in pure bliss while mentally going over the events of the day. It was definitely not your normal Saturday. She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt Shego crawl into bed next to her and turn off the lights.

"Night, Kimmie"

"Good night, Shego"

Kim closed her eyes. She heard Shego move, followed by two arms around her waist and Shego's form slightly pressing into her. Kim sighed in content as she just went from pure bliss, to cloud nine.


	9. A Very Possible Mission

**Sorry it took this long to update! I kinda lost my inspiration for a little while but I got it back! For this chapter it helps to watch the episode, Showdown at the Crooked D. You can find it on !**

_KPKPKPKPKP_

_**Chapter 9; A Very Possible Mission**_

_BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP_

Kim groaned as her eyes cracked open to the source of the irksome sound. She glanced at her Kimmunicator, then at the clock which promptly read 1:28 am. Kim reached over and hit the button,

"Ey Wade, whatsa sitch?"

Kim mumbled out. Wade popped up on the screen in hid pajamas and yawned,

"Well Kim, Killigan is in Monta…" Wade froze then smiled so strong it could light a stadium.

That was when Kim realized there was a pair of arms around her waist and steady breathing on her neck.

"Good to see it worked out Kim…"

"Can we just get back to the sitch here, Killigan, Monta…"

"I was going to say Montana, I got you a ride" Kim sighed,

"Something told me I wasn't going to get a weekend off."

"Sorry Kim…"

"It's ok Wade, no big, not your fault. So is Ron there?"

"No, Ron is in Japan, he went to visit Yori. He was going through… withdraws"

"Then I'm going alone?"

"Nope, got someone who wants to tag along, they'll meet you there"

They were interrupted by a groan followed by Shego's voice,

"Go away Nerdlinger… pissin me off"

Wade popped off the screen, even when she's half asleep Shego is still intimidating. Kim smiled at the fact her friend not only shut off the screen but before the screen went black could also be seen running out of his room.

"Shego, was that really necessary?"

"Absolutely, now go back to sleep"

"But I have a mission"

"Fuck the mission, let the world save itself for once"

"I'll be back in a flash, trust me…"

Shego groaned as she released her grip from Kim, her eyes still closed. Kim smiled as she stood up, gave Shego a quick kiss, then went to change into her mission outfit.

"Fuckin Killigan…. I'll fry your face for this later…"

Shego mumbled before falling back into slumber, with the lack of a redhead this time.

_KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP_

Kim gave a small stretch as she climbed off the horse that brought her all the way to a huge mansion in Montana, and by the looks of the house Killigan was doing damage in there.

"Howdy partner"

Kim turned around to see her now 12 year old cousin standing before her. She was wearing a lose pair of jet black cargo pants with a brown T-shirt that had a black Pegasus on the top right and a black cowboy hat with brown lace around the rim. She had a brown lasso as a belt for her cargos and was sporting a big smile.

Kim bent down and gave her cousin a hug,

"Joss! It's great to see you, good to see you sporting your own look too."

Joss smiled,

"Just doin the Joss thing."

Kim broke the hug and stood up, they started to walk up to the mansion,

"So Kim, Wade didn't tell me who we were stopping, is it DNAmy, Monkey Fist, Oooo ooooo, what about Drakken and Shego!"

Kim let out a slight chuckle at that last one,

"I don't think Shego is going to be busting into places any time soon"

"Why? She in jail?"

"No jail can hold Shego" Kim laughed "Just believe me when I say Shego is going to be staying out of trouble."

Joss thought for a moment,

"Then you don't really have any challenges, Shego was really your only serious threat, like I said last time I saw you, if she put her mind to it, she could be the best and badest out there."

Kim smiled at the truth of the statement before bringing up a new topic,

"So Joss, last time I saw you, Ron was your hero, who's your hero now?"

Joss was quiet for a little before talking,

"well, I don't have one hero really, a lot of people are my hero's, my Mama and Papa, you, Ron, Uncle James, Aunty Anne, heck even Shego a little, I just finally realized that, sure I can have hero's but the thing that makes a hero is being yourself. Doing what your passion is, I'm not tryin to sound stuck up here but shucks, even I'm a little of my own hero, ya know what I mean Kim?"

Kim smiled at how much her cousin had matured over the course of the last year and a half. She had not seen Joss in that long because last summer Joss and her mother and father went on a half year long cruise so they could 'bond'.

Kim gave Joss another big hug,

"I'm proud of how much you have grown!"

"Awww shucks, thanks Cous."

At this point they were at the side of the mansion, Kim broke the hug and smiled at her cousin before grabbing her grappling hook and shooting it up to a near by vent. Joss grabbed onto her cousin and they both went zipping into the vent. A little while later Kim started to talk again,

"Soooo, why is Shego a hero to you?"

"Well, she's a strong individual woman in a man's business and that doesn't stop her. She goes after what she wants with no hesitations. She doesn't care what people think of her, she just acts like herself, She's a lot like you Kim."

"more than you know…" Kim mumbled

"What was that cous?"

"Nothing!" Kim panicked "C'mon, jump down here"

Kim and Joss jumped down from the vent before hearing Killigan,

"It be Kim Possible! And… a wee little lassie, what you be doin with a little lass like that Possible? And where be the buffoon?"

"Gosh, what is with all these introductions to the villains recently, sheesh" Kim mumbled,

"This is Joss, she's my cousin"

"I, THERE BE TWO POSSIBLES NOW?! I BE BARLEY ABLE TO HANDLE ONE!"

Joss cut in to Duff's ranting,

"Well maybe if y'all didn't shoot little golf balls, I mean, who plays golf anyway? It's because you can't see your feet aint it?"

Duff looked down to his stomach, which was blocking the view of his feet, he frowned. Kim spoke to Joss, completely ignoring Killigan,

"Golf is so boring, it's not even a good sport, unless it's mini golf"

"He should try bowling, it be a heck of a lot more fun than wackin them little balls around."

"Ugh, no thanks, I really don't want to be avoiding exploding bowling balls, plus, I don't think he can lift them,"

"I lassies, I be right here ya know"

Joss looks at him,

"It's settled then, you should shoot mini-golf golf balls"

"Were did ye come up with that conclusion, and how can ye tell the difference"

"easy partner, color the balls somethin other than white, duh…"

Duff was about to argue back but Kim delivered a swift kick to his chest. Seeing this, Joss sprang into action by taking her lasso that she used as her belt and tying Killigan up. They both smiled at each other, then Joss's pants swiftly slid down her ankles to reveal a pair of boxers with cowboy hats on them. Her face turned redder than Kim's hair.

Kim raised an eyebrow at her cousin that was pulling up her pants. Joss looked up and smiled sheeply,

"Those be wee little cow boy hats aint they, that be adorable."

Joss turned even redder at Killigan's comment,

"I be guessing someone has to be the buffoon while he not be here"

Kim just rolled her eyes while alerting Wade to send global justice while they leave Duff there. They walked out the front door, Joss was still silent. Kim decided to change that,

"So, have a need to fill for Ron since he couldn't make it?"

"I only wear em' when I'm in my work slash mission cloths… there roomy"

Kim laughed at that and smiled at her cousin,

"good to know"

By this time, Joss had her belt lasso back on and Duff was in the house tied up with some rope Kim has found. They walked up to the helicopter that would take Kim back to the Go residence, Joss was riding home because The Lazy C was just right around the corner. Kim and Joss were pulled out of their conversation by the pilot yelling to her,

"Were all ready to make our way back to the Go residence, Miss Possible!"

Kim tensed at that, then turned to Joss who gave her a skeptical look,

"Go residence… as in… Shego?"

"Now Joss, I can explain"

"Shego as in your arch nemesis"

"I can expalin!"

"Arch nemesis as in EVIL?!"

"There is a logical explanation! I SWEAR!"

"Why in the heck are you stayin at Shego's house?!"

"I'm not… it's her parents, her father is the mayor of Go city and he invited me to stay the weekend for his birthday"

"So like, Shego and all her brothers are there too?"

"Yeah"

"How many bedrooms?"

Kim was caught off guard by the question and how now her cousin was standing with one hip popped and her arms crossed, she had an eye brow raised.

"four…" Kim whispered

"what was that?"

"I said four" Kim spoke a little louder

"And I'm guessing your sharing a room, with a girl most likely."

"Are you interrogating me? The girl who, two seconds ago, just lost her pants, is interrogating me?!"

Joss let a smirk slide,

"So your sharing a room with Shego, how is that working out?"

"It was amazingly warm and comfortable until I had to drag my dead weight out of bed for a mission"

Kim mumbled to herself, apparently not quiet enough because Joss's eyebrows sky rocketed. This made Joss smile even more before she started to scream,

"WOAH DOGGIES! YOU AND SHEGO ARE…"

Kim slapped her hand over her cousins mouth before looking around to make sure no one heard,

"Yes ok, we are! Keep quiet ok, I wanna keep this on the down low!"

Kim whisper yelled then she went back to a regular voice,

"Is that ok?"

Kim removed her hand so her cousin could talk,

"Yeah cous, just that, I didn't see that coming…"

"really, everyone else did"

They both laughed,

"Ok, I guess if you watched closely you could see the signs"

They smiled at each other, before Kim hugged Joss,

"Tell Uncle Slim and Aunty I said Hi, and I'll come to visit soon"

Joss tightened the hug and smiled larger,

"bring Shego with ya, I want to meet her without her throwin plasma at me"

Kim let out a small laugh,

"I love ya Joss"

"Love ya too Kim"

Then Kim got in the helicopter and waved goodbye to her cousin.

_KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP_

**Well there's Chapter 9, I had this idea floating around for a while. Sorry for the long wait there guys, I was kinda distracted. I wanna thank everyone who comments and keeps up with the story. THANK YOU! I also wanna know in your opinion if I should get rid of the chapter the was the authors note so all the chapters will match up, tell me what you think when you leave a review XD. Also, tell me if you liked this chapter, it was the first one that I did over the course of 2 days. **


	10. So Close

**I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry it took me so long. I swear I had a good reason! I was and still am goin through a LOT of things and my mind has been so preoccupied it sux. I'm really, honestly, sincerely sorry to everyone who reads my story! I lost my inspiration too and still don't have it back, but maybe that might change. Please comment if u don't hate me already…**

_KPKPKPKPKPKP_

_**Chapter 10; So close  
**_

The clock flashed 4:35 AM as Kim made her way back into the Go residence. Kim dragged her dead weight to her bed and threw on her Pjs before snuggling in with Shego. She heard the woman give a slight moan before talking,

"ey, where haf you been to?"

Kim let out a giggle at her tired girlfriend.

"Your so adorable when your sleepy babe."

Shego loosely wrapped her arms around Kim's waist,

"Your lucky im tired or I ould kill you for alling me dorable….. And babe, wha the hell is wit babe. We never agreed on babe… ima… slap you silly grl…" Shego slurred out. Kim just snuggled more into Shego's arms as they both fell into a comfortable sleep.

_KPKPKPKP_

Kim sluggishly walked her way down the staircase. She was tired and hungry, not a good combination for her. She reached the kitchen and was given some bacon and eggs by Shego. Kim grumbled out a thanks before scarfing down her food.

"Geez princess, no ones gonna take it from you"

"iyy no, iym jusf rewwy hunry."

"…Ok pumpkin, chew, swallow, THEN talk, it does wonders for the listener"

Kim obeyed Shego,

"I said, I know, im just really hungry."

"I can see that"

"So what are we doing today?"

Kim questioned the older woman as she swallowed her food.

"I dunno, do we always have to do something, you affectionate little brat you…"

Shego joked. Kim smiled as she practically threw her plate down and latched onto Shego at the waist.

"Only with you!"

She flashed Shego a toothy smile which made the woman laugh a little. Kim then let go of her and gave Shego a peck on the cheek, she turned and started to walk away,

"I give you breakfast, and all I get it a peck on the cheek?! What are you… twelve!" Shego yelled out after the teen, the red head just smirked like a Chester cat as she kept walking away from Shego. Kim felt arms wrap around her waist as she was lifted from the ground and brought to the living room. She was dropped onto the couch and let out a slight 'oof'. Kim felt her breath catch in her throat and her face turn red as Shego leaned in towards her.

"Hey there Kimmie…"

Before Shego could say anything more, Kim pulled her girlfriend on top of her and connected their lips. The teens mind went completely numb as she felt sparks fly and her stomach flip from the smallest kiss. The hero never felt this way before, she never kissed anyone like Shego before either. Her lips were so soft, the kiss itself was so soft and gentle. It was caring and compassionate and at the same time full of lust, even as it became more heated. The saying of having butterfly's didn't even come close to how Kim felt, she felt as though she would drift away, her soul just becoming one with Shego's as they left their bodies. It was intoxicating, it was amazing, it was lo…

Kim's thoughts were ceased to a halt by the doorbell. She let out a groan, Shego just merely shouted at the door.

"Who ever the hell it is…. Go away!"

"Now love doodle, is that anyway to speak to a guest?" Isabella made the two girls jump, Shego fell off of Kim and onto the floor, Kim just laughed at the nickname.

"yeah…. Love doodle!" Kim was now laughing uncontrollably, Shego just glared as she got up,

"Shut it, fire crotch"

Isabella cut in on that comment,

"You would know, wouldn't you Sheridan."

This made both the girls become silent and tried to hide the deep blush in their faces. Isabella just smiled at her accomplishment at making them blush as she opened the door.

"Why hello there Mrs. Go"

Both Shego and Kim turned to the door at the sound of that voice. The sound of that annoying scratchy voice… Drakken.

"Why hello Drew. What a surprise, come in please."

Isabella stepped out of the way to let the blue man enter, by that time everyone was down stairs to see who was at the door.

"Devon! I came by to wish you a late happy birthday, I brought you this plant."

Drakken held up a sickly looking plant to Devon, leave it to him to get a crappy gift.

"Umm… thank you Drew" Devon said skeptically looking at the plant.

"Who the hell invited you?" Shego snapped

"Oh hi Shego, how was your we…"

The pathetic excuse for a mad scientist froze what he was saying as he locked eyes with the red headed teen hero.

"Shego… Is that Kim Possible?"

"Ten points for captain obvious…" Shego joked

"Yes Drakken, its me" Kim said

"Shego, why are you not attacking her?" Shego just rolled her eyes at the man. Isabella decided to answer him since Shego had no intention to,

"Well you see Drew, for Devon's birthday a truce has been called, some closer than others" Isabella directed the last part while looking straight at Kim and Shego, who looked away from the smirking woman.

"Ohhh, I see… ok then, but everything will be back to normal tomorrow right?"

"I wouldn't bet on it…" Isabella said

"Mother! Were going up the stairs to our room everyone, later Drakken" Shego said before her mother said anything else. Shego grabbed Kim's wrist and began pulling her but was stopped by Drakken's voice,

"Our, as in yours and Possible's?"

Shego spun around

"Her name is Kim! Yes were sharing a room! And if you have any problems feel free to tell me! ANY? NO?! good." Everyone was shocked at how Shego snapped at Drakken, but at the same time they saw it coming.

"Well its just… I like to look at us as an evil family… I figured we would share theses things."

"nope" Shego said simply as she started dragging Kim back up the stairs.

_KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP_

Kim steeped into the bedroom with Shego on her heels. She heard the door close and felt herself being thrown against the door. Kim wasn't hurt but the shock of the impact got to her more. The woman leaned in to Kim's ear and began to whisper,

"God damn, no locks in this house and I swear whoever interrupts up next is dead."

Kim just smiled a little, she went to make a comment but was silenced by the green woman's lips crashed onto her own. Kim totally forgot what she was going to say as her mind went completely blank as a feeling of bliss took over. They somehow found their way to the bed without breaking the kiss. Kim fell back onto the queen sized mattress and pulled Shego down with her. The villainess began to nibble on Kim's pulse point. Kim couldn't help the moan that escaped from her throat at the feeling of the woman pressed against her body, her lips on Kim's neck. Her hands seemed to have a mind of her own ad they began to roam the woman's body.

Then the door opened and the girls jumped apart,

"Well I was gonna tell you that lunch was ready… but I see your already eating…" Isabella smirked. Shego growled and threw a few blasts of plasma at her mother,

"Just once! That's all we ask! Always interrupting!"

Isabella merely flipped and jumped around the plasma, landing with grace that would make a cat envious.

"Come along for lunch now you two, oh wait sorry, your probably full already" Isabella smirked as she turned around and started her way down the stairs. Kim jumped up ignoring the blush on her face but lost her footing, and fell into Shego's arms.

"I told you pumpkin, all you have to do is ask"

Kim smiled as she leaned forward and kissed the green skinned goddess.

"Girls! Come on down! Foods getting cold!" Isabella called, Kim jumped up.

"food!" Shego smiled at the teen

"Your like a damn puppy! Pay attention to me, play with me, LOVE ME! FOOD!" Shego said dramatically. Kim gave her girlfriend her famous puppy dog pout.

"Fine! Well go eat, just stop doing that…" Kim smiled brightly and kissed her girlfriend again before dragging her to the kitchen.


	11. Meeting the parents

**I've taken up a hobby now. When im bored on my computer im just gonna update, which is good for you guys XD. Please leave a review because the simplest one makes my whole week. They make me so happy! Hope you like it!**

_KPKPKPKPKPKP_

_**Chapter 11; Meeting the parents**_

After lunch Drakken left, mainly because the death glares from Shego were a little to much. Now Kim and Shego were up in their room packing their cloths.

"Hey Shego"

"What's up princess?"

"I was gonna tell my parents about us today…"

Shego stopped moving for a second and looked at Kim,

"You want me there right?"

"I was kinda hoping…" Kim's voice faded, Shego stayed silent for a moment before slowly making her way over the teen,

"alright, I'll come"

Kim smiled and the woman and kissed her deeply, Isabella walked into the room,

"Wow, I never knew two people could go that long without air."

They pulled apart and looked at Isabella, Kim was slightly blushing, you would think they would be use to this by now.

"Tough luck mom, we weren't trying anything, so its not like you ruined anything."

Shego tried to convince her mother, the older Go just raised an eyebrow,

"Ohhh, is that what you kids call it now a days, just like having sex is 'its not what it look like!' right?"

They both just turned away and continued to pack their things again Kim still blushing slightly.

"Kim, you must come back some time soon again, I enjoy your company," Isabella said, Kim smiled a little,

"Alright, I would be glad to come visi…" She was cut off by Shego,

"Not alone! I don't trust my mother with you alone…"

Kim threw a skeptical look while Isabella just rolled her eyes like a teenager.

"So firebug, your going to meet Kim's parents?"

"Yes, now out woman, were packing"

Shego started to push her mother out of the room and closed the door, not wanting to push the subject, she was already nervous enough. Kim laughed a little and walked to the closet to get a few things. Shego was trapped in her own mind until she was set free by a voice,

"Hey, I've never seen this before…" Shego turned around to see her holding up an outfit,

"yeah, that's my old outfit when I was in a band, I was the lead guitarist and singer"

"a band? With who?"

"My brothers, they broke up after I quit because they had no sense of direction or anything." Shego saw Kim hesitate on something before speaking,

"Does it still fit?"

Shego raised an eyebrow and smirked, she took the outfit from the girl and commanded her to turn around, Kim obeyed.

"Yupp, still fits" Kim turned around and practically started to drool from the sight.

Shego was in a black button up top, the top few buttons were undone to reveal a decent amount of skin. The top hugged her body, revealing all her curves. At the bottom right of her shirt their was a green scripted S. Her collar was popped up, she has a green tie very loosely placed around her neck. She had on a green and black plaid skirt with a silver studded belt, a green chain hung off it. Her legs were covered my fish nets that had holes in all the right spots. Her feet were in a pair of green and black converse high tops. She had a simple black and green wristband on her right arm.

"Ohhh…. My…. God…" Kim whispered to herself, causing the green woman to smirk even more,

"Like what you see Kimmie?" Kim just numbly nodded, she whipped out her Kimmunicator and took a picture of the woman. Shego only smiled at that,

"I can see you like this, just don't turn that picture into a life size poster and sleep with it or something."

"Now why would I do that when I have the real thing?" Kim asked in a raspy dazed voice.

"Good to know" Shego said as she made her way over to the red head and kissed her gently. When they broke apart Kim spoke,

"Your packing that outfit" Shego laughed a little because she knew that Kim was dead serious.

_KPKPKPKPKPKP_

The two of them walked back down that stairs, Shego in her normal cloths again. Everyone was waiting for the two at the door to say goodbye. Kim went around hugging everyone while Shego just hugged her parents and gave her siblings handshakes. Hego spoke,

"Its funny how you two hated each other when you got here but are leaving together."

"Me and Shego never hated each other we just has some disputed occasionally." Kim said to the man. Shego wrapped her arm around the younger girls petite waist,

"Ohh yeah before I forget to tell all you buffoons, were dating" Shego said it as simple as asking some to pass the potatoes. All the men in the room gasped except for Mego, But Shego barley considers him a man. Kim had a shocked look on her face that Shego did that so simply, but then again, subtle was never her forte.

"By mom" Shego said as she walked out the door with Kim, from Shego's car all they heard was a muffled scream of,

"WHAT?!"

_KPKPKPKPKPKPKP_

Kim was sitting next to Shego as the older woman drove then to Kim's house.

"Shego, this car is totally spankin! I thought they weren't gonna make it, it was just a model?"

"Well it was, but they made a few real ones, I bought one of them, expensive as hell, costs more than your life" Shego joked.

They were rising in a car designed by Lotus. They called it the 'Hot Wheels', it flat out looked bad ass. Shego had it painted green with two black striped going down the car. On the drives side door there was a large black S, It fit Shego's image perfectly. Kim cranked up the stereo when she heard what song was playing. She smiled as they both started to sing along to the lyrics of Hell Yeah by Rev Theory.

The whole ride to Kim's house the two couldn't stop laughing and joking around.

_KPKPKPKPKP_

The two pulled up in front of Kim's house, Shego took a deep breath as they both walked up to the door, Kim opened it up and walked in, Shego hot on her trail,

"Hey everyone! I'm home! I brought someone with me!"

They were greeted by two rockets flying towards them, Kim jumped over them and Shego kicked them to the ground.

"TWEEBS!" Kim shouted

"sorry!" She heard her twin brothers say from the other room. Ann and James possible walked into the room, Ann spoke,

"Hey honey, welcome home!" They both hugged Kim,

"Hello Shego"

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Possible" Shego said, James spoke

"Kim, why is your arch nemesis here?" her father asked her, just at that moment the tweebs ran into the room,

"Hey Kim!"

"Welcome home!" Then they saw Shego,

"Hicka bicka boo?"

"Hoo Sha!"

They high five each other,

"What's up Shego.."

"Why are you here…"

"Had fun…"

"With our sister?"

They finished each others sentences. Kim spoke,

"Yeah about that, can we all go sit in the dining room and talk?"

They all nodded and went to the dining room, Kim sat next to Shego and across from her parents. The twins sat near Shego, Kim started to talk.

"Well I'm not really sure how to put this I guess I'll just let it out…" Kim said, she then grabbed Shego's hand under the table for support,

"Me and Shego are dating!" Kim then closed her eyes and waited for a reaction

"YES! FINALLY!" She heard her mother yell, Kim was not to surprised my that considering her mom already knew basically. The twins just looked at each other and said something about how it was hot before they ran off. Shego and Kim were now waiting for James to say something, but he had on an unreadable expression.

"Kimmie-cub, will you please leave the room so I can talk to Shego in private please?"

Both the girls eyes widened as they looked at James, then each other. Kim gave Shego's hand another squeeze before following her fathers orders and ease dropping in the other room. Here it comes, I'm ready, Shego thought.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"To do nothing but make her happy."

"How will you accomplish that?"

"Doing what ever I can to put even the simplest smile on her face."

"What about sex?"

"What about it?" Shego was a little thrown off by the question,

"What are your sexual intentions with my daughter?" Shego gained her composure again after a second,

"To be completely honest Sir, if she allows me I will have sex with your daughter. I'm not going to force her into anything, and I'm not dating her for sex. I'm dating her because she's and amazing young woman whom I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with. So yeah, if she wants to I will sleep with your daughter but that doesn't even cross my mind when I'm with her because I'm just happy to be around her and he able to hold her."

Kim and Ann almost had tears in their eyes for Shego's little speech, not knowing something like that would come from the woman.

"How old are you Shego?"

"I'm 21 sir."

"What about your life as a criminal?" Shego did not hesitate on this one.

"I'll give it up in a heart beat for Kim, all do what ever I have to just to be with her. She means so much to me and I'd give up everything in the world just to prove that to you. But the truth of the fact sir, is that I wouldn't be trying to prove it to you, I'd be trying to prove it to her. Although I'm praying inside for your approval, in the end whether you approve of me or not, I'm still going to like your daughter just as much and I'll never stop trying to sweep her off her feet."

Shego's heart was pounding in her chest, Kim had a tear flow down her cheek from what Shego had just said to her father.

"If you hurt her, I'll sent you to the deepest corner of space, but I don't believe you would." Shego was silent for a moment,

"Does this mean…" James cut her off,

"I approve"

Kim then ran out of the other room and became air born as she jumped and attached herself to Shego. The woman barely caught her, Kim now had her arms around Shego's neck and her legs around the woman's waist, giving her a tight hug.

"Your such a damn kid." Shego joked quietly as she returned the embrace for the hero.


	12. Beginning of a good day

**Got my motivation back!!! Wrote this chapter cuz my friend FINALLY started to write her fanfic that she's been talking about for ever! Sorry it took so long. Here ya go XD. Comment PLEASE, they make my life so much better.**

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

_**Chapter 12; Beginning of a good day**_

Shego sat on the possible couch, both Dr. Possibles were in the other room reprimanding their sons on rockets in the house. They almost took out their sisters leg… again. Kim walked into the living room and smiled at the woman. She sauntered her way over to Shego and straddled villainess's lap.

"Kimmie, not here, your parents are right there in the other room…"

Shego spoke quietly to the teen, Kim showed no emotion in her face for a few seconds before breaking into a grin,

"your nervous"

"Im what?"

"your nervous, around my parents. The great villainous Shego is actually nervious around my parents"

Kim's grin grew even larger if possible, Shego threw a glair,

"I am not"

"Are too!"

"No, im not"

"yes you are"

"That's it!"

Shego then shifted so the teen fell on the couch and she straddled the teens waist, Shego began to tickle the red head, who was laughing un controllably. They were both ceased by a bright flash, they looked over to see Ann with a camera. Before anything could be done another flash went off, then a third one as Shego was falling off the couch and Kim reaching out to catch her.

Shego got up and rubbed her head where it impacted the ground. Kim sat up on the couch as Shego sat next to her, Kim slightly rubbing Shego's head, that's when the fourth flash went off.

"Can we stop with that stupid thing… caused enough concussions as it is…" Shego mumbled. Ann smiled a bit.,

"Sorry Shego, you two were just so adorable together!"

"Yeah well I would appreciate it if you kept all that adorable locked up and not show it to anyone…" Shego mumbled, Ann smiled at this,

"Well I was planning on sending some copies over to Isabella"

Kim laughed at this and Shego's eyes went huge, she looked at Ann,

"No, do NOT show my mother ANY pictures, at all, ohh god"

Kim smiled at Shego,

"What?"

"Now your mom and mine are going to start bonding, taking out the photo albums, sharing embarrassing stories, and were going to have to sit there and listen to it the whole time…"

Kim smiled and let out a laugh as she gave Shego a kiss on the cheek, totally forgetting her mother was there until another flash went off.

_KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP_

Kim walked into the doors of the high school she was attending, after a weekend like she had this was the LAST place she wanted to be. Kim walked up to her locker and opened it with as much enthusiasm as a dead horse being beat. When she pulled it open the first thing she did was take a picture out from her bag and hang it on her locker door.

"WOAH! Is that Shego?!"

Kim turned around to see her blond male best friend staring at the picture of the green girl in her old rocker cloths. Kim smiled like she was somewhat proud that it was Shego, no, it was HER Shego.

"Yupp, and she's all mine"

Monique came up behind the two and looked at the picture as well, she raised an eyebrow,

"Wow Kim… didn't know you liked it kinky…. Almost like a naughty school girl. What do you play the teacher. She has to stay after class, get smacked with the ruler a little."

Monique and Ron began laughing uncontrollably, holding their sides and gasping for air. Kim looked back into her locker to see Wade chuckling as well, Kim just turned a bright red, by this time people would start to think that was her real skin color.

"That was what she use to wear when she was in a band ok… now all of you stop drooling over my girlfriend!"

Kim said a little flustered, Ron spoke up first after he stopped laughing,

"Wait…. Girlfriend. As in dating. As in it FINALLY happened?!"

"Ohhh girl! You got a new gf and she is hot! Quite literally too!"

Monique said, smiling at Kim. Kim had a look of victory on her face like she just won a marathon.

"I know. Were going on a first real date tonight, Shego said she needs to talk to me."

"Talk… what if she's gonna break up with you?! Or she found someone else?! What if she pregnant! Ohh god KP your to young to be a mother!"

Ron practically screamed in the halls, causing a few students to turn and look their way. Monique then slapped Ron in the back of the head,

"They JUST started dating smart one, plus, I doubt Shego can get pregnant by Kim. Ohh wait, I'm talking to the idiot who slept through health class his whole life."

Kim smirked at that, but stopped when she saw all her friends starring at her.

"What I do?"

"Girl, that smirk was totally crazy"

"What?"

"Your picking up to much from Shego, girlfriend"

"So not"

Ron then interrupted, in an extremely girly voice he said,

"So so"

That killed the conversation, and the girls turned to look at Wade.

"What's the sitch?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how your weekend went, but I can see it went well."

"Yeah, it really did"

Kim said with a dreamy look in her eyes, the bell rang breaking her from her daze.

_KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP_

School felt like it dragged on for an eternity and a day. The final bell rang and Kim ran to her locker, she got her stuff and went outside, all prepared to make her walk home. She walked out the doors and right away noticed Shego's ride, Kim smiled as she ran to the car and jumped over the door into the passenger seat.

"Hey there"

"Hey princess"

Shego then stepped on the gas and the car sped out of the parking lot.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, I'm dropping you home, and picking you back up at 7 for our date."

"What should I wear?"

"Some nice dress pants and a blouse would be good"

Kim smiled while leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Shego's cheek. She then moved to Shego's ear and began to nibble on it. She noticed Shego's breath caught in her throat,

"I'm REALLY excited about our date"

Kim whispered into her girlfriends ear,

"Kimmie, unless you want to get into and accident you need to stop that and move your hand from my thigh…"

Kim did as she was told and they pulled up in front of Kim's house. The red headed teen lingered a kiss before getting out of the car. She started to walk to the door but turned around to Shego.

"See ya later"

She winked at the green goddess and sauntered her way into the house. Shego whispered under her breath,

"god… when did she become so bold…"

_KPKPKPKPKPKP_

Kim and Shego walked into a quiet restaurant and were escorted to a private back room. It had a candle lit in the middle of the table and the lights were dimmed. A fire was burning in a fire place, and music was playing.

"wow, how did you get all this?!"

"I know people, come sit princess"

Shego lead the hero over to the table and sat her down, she then sat across from her. They exchanged small talk and ordered their dinner.

"This is really nice Shego, I never pictured you a romantic"

"Yeah well I never pictured you to be so bold but I guess were all full of surprises"

"Your such a closet romantic, I love it"

Kim leaned over and gave Shego a soft kiss, which made them both smile.

"Now Kimmie I have to talk to you"

"What's up"

"Remember what I said to your dad? About us?"

The thought of what Shego revealed that time made her light up like a Christmas tree,

"Yeah"

"I was serious, I quite today"

"You quite working for Drakken?"

Kim was so shocked and happy she was zoned out almost completely.

"Working for Drakken and being a thief. I'm giving it all up to be with you. Tomorrow after school your coming with me to GJ headquarters to speak with Betty Director."

Kim's mouth was ajar after hearing that, her eyes began to water up.

"Don't get all mushy on me pumpkin"

"How can I not get mushy when your giving up everything just to be with me!"

Kim jumped out of her seat and ended up embracing Shego in a bone crushing hug. Just then the waiter came with their food. He looked at the woman who had a girl latched onto her, but was totally ignored. After a little while the two got back to dinner, Kim could tell already that it was definitely going to be a date she wont soon forget.

_KPKPKPKPKPKP_

**Next chapter is going to be the rest of the date, no way Shego is going to settle for just dinner XD. Please review!**


	13. A date to remember

**Here's the next chapter, REVIEW please!**

**Also to answer the question asked; I'm not to sure what I really want to do with my life. The only thing I know is that I'm going to do writing on the side. I would also give it up in a heartbeat if it was between that and love. Its not just a matter of leaving it all for love though, there's also the case that if you love something let it go. If you don't then you never really loved it that much in the beginning, and if it comes back, then it was meant to be. XD well im gonna stop blabbing now, here's the chapter!**

_KPKPKPKPKPKPKP_

_**Chapter 13; A date to remember**_

Kim and Shego finished up dinner and the older woman paid. They left the restaurant together,

"That was so great Shego, I loved it!"

"That's not all pumpkin"

Kim gave a questioning look to Shego and only received a smile back. Shego pulled out a bandana and smirked, she folded to and tied it over Kim's eyes. Shego leaned in to Kim's ear,

"Just trust me here princess, it's a surprise"

Shego then placed a soft kiss on the teens neck and began guiding her something.

_KPKPKPKPKPKP_

All Kim knew was that she felt herself being picked up by Shego and is now being set down on something soft.

"Ok cupcake, take it off"

"Which one? The bandana or the cloths?"

Kim smirked, she felt Shego's lips on hers and the bandana being taken off. The kiss broke and Shego stepped to the side, Kim then took in what was around her.

She was sitting on a large blanket, on top of a roof. It was a 5 story building, in front of her was a large brick building. Down on the ground there were many cars parked around the building across them. Kim was a little confused until she looked at the sky. It was splashed with beautiful hues of red and oranges. Shego sat down next to Kim and put her arm around the girl. Kim snuggled into Shego as they watched the sun go down, they shared a passionate kiss. When the sun was fully down Shego spoke,

"Remember those old drive in movies?"

"Yeah, why?"

Shego didn't answer but just pointed to the building across the gap. A huge projection of a black and white horror movie came on.

Multiple times through the movie Kim found herself hiding in Shego's arm. She may be a crime fighter but that doesn't mean a horror flick won't scare her. After the movie was finished they both leaned back and lied down on the blanket, looking up at the stars.

Shego had her arm comfortably around Kim and the red head leaned into the embrace.

"Shego, this really is the best night I have ever had"

"I'm glad to hear it Kimmie"

Kim turned to Shego,

"I never expected you to be romantic or deep"

Shego let out a snort and rolled her eyes, not to be snaky but because she understood why and didn't blame the girl.

"I never really liked to open up to anyone, every time someone tried to get in and I let them they would crush me."

They were both quiet for a moment before Kim turned on her side and placed a hand on Shego's stomach.

"Shego, I love you"

Time and space seemed to freeze for them both, Kim's breath caught in her throat. Shego looked into Kim's eyes, her eyes were holding the intensity of a thousand blazing fires. Her expression was unreadable, She just looked at the hero like she was looking into her soul.

"I love you Kim"

Kim was a little shocked at first by Shego using her real name, then she realized why. For a moment they both just looked into the others deep green eyes with smiles of pure joy. They pulled into a passionate kiss, which became heated quickly. The intensity was getting too much,

"Shego, we need to go now"

Shego just nodded as they got up and left the roof.

_KPKPKPKPKP_

The door to Shego's home was thrown open as the two made their way in locked in a intense embrace. Shego kicked the door closed to not break the kiss and they made their way to the bedroom. Shego pushed the smaller girl onto the bed, her hands tangled in a mane of red hair. Kim had one hand on the back of Shego's neck and another on the woman's stomach. Shego went to remove Kim's shirt but paused and looked the girl in her eyes, giving a questioning look. Kim nodded and Shego continued what she started, she removed the girls shirt and looked down at her body.

The woman grabbed the hero's waist and began kissing down her body, getting to her stomach. The creamy white skin began growing goose bumps as the green skinned goddess placed soft kisses all around Kim's belly button. The teen felt a long, deep moan escape from her throat. Shego slowly licked her way back up to the teen's neck and started sucking on it. Kim was grinding her hips into the older woman's, making her moan as well. Shego then went back up to Kim's lips and deeply kissed her as she un-buttoned the girls pants.

_KPKPKPKPKPKP_

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP, Kim woke up from the best sleep she ever had in her life. She groggily hit the button,

"Whatsa sitch wade?"

"Hey Kim, your mom is looking for you, you have school tomorrow"

Kim's eyes shot open as she saw the clock alerting her that it was 3 in the morning. She thanked Wade for the heads up and told him to tell her mom she's fine and will be home after school tomorrow. She cut the connection and rolled over into the warm naked body of her lover.

_KPKPKPKPKPKP_

**OK that chapter was a little shorter but I think this is the one a lot of people wanted. REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! XD**


	14. Out There

_Not much to say here so here we go. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! They seriously make my day so much better and make me update faster.  
_

_**KPKPKPKPKPKP**_

_**Chapter 14; Out there**_

Kim awoke to the sound of an alarm going off. She groggily reached for her Kimmunicator and shut off the obnoxious sound. She rolled back over to see Shego looking at her with a smirk.

"Hey there"

"Morning"

Kim leaned in and kissed Shego, after a few seconds the older woman broke the kiss.

"As much as I would love that to go on, you have school."

"Ugh! I don't wanna go to school!"

"Your going, then after school your going home to see your mom because she's probably worried. Then I'll come pick you up at 5 to go to GJ"

Shego listed off the day plans for Kim, she then pulled herself out of bed and went to her dresser. She didn't even have to turn around to know the teen was starring at her naked body,

"Like what you see Kimmie?"

"You have no idea how much I like what im seeing"

"Well judging from last night, I can assume"

"Well I can't, care to give me a refresher"

Shego smiled at the girl,

"Nice try pumpkin, get up now c'mon"

"But I don't have any clean cloths"

"That's why your borrowing these"

Shego took out a pair of cloths for Kim, a black and green bra and thong set, which the woman bought for the teen the other day, and some of Shego's tight black jeans with a green shirt. The shirt only went down so much that it left Kim's belly button exposed. The left side had a tank top strap and right side had no sleeve at all. Shego and Kim both got dressed before making their way down the stairs.

In the kitchen they both grabbed some cereal and coffee and sat at the table together.

"So were really going to see Dr. Director today?"

"Yupp, I told you that didn't I?"

Shego asked while rolling her eyes jokingly, Kim just smiled and continued to eat.

_KPKPKPKPKPKP_

Shego pulled up in front of the entrance to Middleton High.

"Well I'll see you later Kimmie"

"Bye Shego, see ya"

Kim leaned over, and in front of everyone who walked by, she kissed Shego. The way she saw it, Shego was gorgeous and anyone who gave her crap was just jealous that Kim had such a beautiful woman to call her own. The teen left the car and made her way to her locker, the smile on her face gave off the look that she just got away with murder. She got to her locker and grabbed her books, taking a few extra seconds to look at the pictures of HER Shego.

Kim walked into first period with Barkin, he wasn't in yet so all the students were scattered around talking. Kim walked up to Monique and Ron, with the same smile, Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket,

"Woah! Shego"

The naked mole rat squeaked making the other two look up.

"KP! Is that Shego's?!"

Kim just smiled even brighter,

"GIRL IT IS! …. You stayed the night with her didn't you?"

"KP, you did the naughty naughty with a villain!"

If possible Kim's smile like a firework set off. Monique and Ron just sat there with their mouths hanging open as Kim told them about the night they had and where she was going after school, she left out any vivid details, much to Ron's dislike. Kim glanced over and saw Bonnie with a group of girls throwing her a look. Kim wasn't surprised by Bonnie, but she was surprised that she actually had a larger posse, Kim just ignored it.

By lunch time, Kim was sick of school, She and her two friends walked their way out to the courtyard.

"Girl, green is so your color"

"Yeah KP, it brings out your eyes"

"Thanks guys. Oh my god, Mo! Did you see those new pants from club banana?!"

"I KNOW! There tight girl!"

"Ohh you mean the same ones there selling at smarty mart for 100 less…"

Both girls froze and looked at Ron,

"Shut it you!" They said simultaneously.

Ron and Monique sat down on a bench, Ron was about to make a comment but was stopped when a whole out of nowhere appeared beneath Kim's feet. The red headed teen, not expecting this, fell right into it and began sliding down a large tube, losing sight of her friends.

When she came to the end she was greeted by the tube being opened thanks to Betty Director.

"Hello Miss Possible"

"Hey Dr. Director"

Betty motioned for Kim to follow her, the teen understood the motion and began following the woman.

"It's kinda funny, I was going to come see you today with someone"

Just as Kim said that, Betty opened the door to her office. There sitting on Betty's desk looking up at the ceiling, kicking her legs aimlessly, was Shego. She looked up at the sound of the door and smiled upon seeing Kim. The red head smiled at the onyx haired woman and ran up to give her a hug. After a few seconds Dr. Director cleared her throat and motioned for them to sit. Shego mumbled something about 'strick ass' before they both sat down.

"Now, I need to have a word with you two"

"Well doy, why else would you bring us here"

"Shego, refrain from being a bitch before I have to bring Izzy into this"

"You would drag my mom into this"

Kim was confused for a moment,

"She knows your mom?" She asked the ex-theif.

"Yupp, they grew up together, there real close"

"Yes, along with me and your mother Kim"

"Wait, so your friends with mine and Shego's mom"

"That's right, I became friends with them both, they only met each other a few times, but every time they were together they really got along. Izzy would always hit on Ann too."

Betty smiled at the memories, but the two others in the room just had looks of horror on their face.

"TMI!"

"Yeah I know! I know my mom is Bi and she is quite a flirt, but I don't need to know about how she hit on princesses mom!"

Betty just snickered at that.

"Let me see, Izzy is about 40 now, and Ann is 39 right?"

They both just nodded at the woman,

"So back on track, why did you bring us here?"

"Well this would do it"

The director of global justice pressed a button and a news report popped up in a hologram.

"And with these pictures of teen hero Kim Possible and notorious super-villainous known only as Shego dancing in a club, and the recorded video of the teen leaving the woman's car after a kiss, there is reason to believe they are together. What is going on? Is this teen hero gone bad? Or is this villainess growing some wings of an angel. Were not to sure yet, but one thing we are sure of it the this relationship is breaking all the rules, and then some. Back to yo…"

Betty cut off the video and looked at the two, who had blank faces on. Kim grabbed onto Shego's hand and looked into her eyes. Shego looked to Betty,

"Ok, here's the deal cyclopes, I like Kimmie and in just about ready to do anything for her"

"Anything?"

"Yupp"

"Even wait out all your years in jail"

"Yeah, but ya see there cyclopes, would you rather have me in jail, or helping Kimmie here save the world?"

Betty looked utterly shocked,

"You would go good just to be with Kimberly?"

"that's what I said isn't it?"

Shego said while snorting, trying to sound un-interested.

Betty was speechless at first, but smiled after a moment, I'll see what I can do,

"you two can go now, ohh and Kimberly, do be careful. No matter how many times you save the world, people can be cruel"

Kim nodded at the advise and gave a thanks. The two left together so Shego could bring Kim home.

_KPKPKPKPKPKP_

Kim walked into the front door with Shego,

"Hey mom!"

"Hey honey, your home from school early"

"Yeah, Dr. Director called us in then after a talk let us out, I didn't want to go back"

"I know, I spoke with her, Betty, Isabella, and I are all going to have lunch together tomorrow, it's been a while."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Shego's mom, AND she use to hit on you?!"

"You never asked sweetie, now back to you…"

Kim cut her mother off,

"I know, I'm sorry mom, but me and Shego went to have dinner then watched the sunset and then a drive in movie. We were really…. Tired so I slept at her place and forgot to call."

"Kim, I was your age once too, I know you two were far from tired, I used that one as well. At least I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant."

Kim suddenly found her shoes extremely interesting as her hair covered her extremely red face. Shego had a blush too she mumbled to herself,

"Hopefully you didn't have to use it to cover up with my mom…"

"What was that Shego?"

"NOTHING! I mean… uhhh… I really like what you did with the place, its real clean…and…stuff… stop interrogating me!"

Shego said the last part rapidly which made both the red heads laugh.

"So I'm assuming you both saw the news?"

"Yeah…"

They both said together.

"Well everything will work out you two. With Shego switching sides and all the loyal people to Kim, many will see how true your love is and not mind it. You just have to be cautious with the ones that do"

"I know, thanks mom"

"Thanks Dr. P"

"Ohhh please Shego, call me mom"

Kim and Shego both gaped at this, mouths fully open and eyes wide. They felt a flash go off,

"Just kidding haha"

"Where the hell did that camera come from?!" Shego yelled


	15. Let's have lunch

**Comment pLeAsE!!!**

_KPKPKPKPKPKPKP_

_**Chapter 15; Let's have lunch**_

Kim and Shego have NO IDEA how their mothers talked them into this. They currently found themselves sitting down at a table with Ann Possible, Isabella Go, and Betty Director. Kim sat down next to her mother and across from Shego. Across from Ann and Next to Shego sat Isabella, Betty was placed at one of the heads.

Shego flopped into the chair with a roll of her eyes, she swung her legs up onto the table and leaned back,

"How did we end up in this little get together again?"

Isabella glared at her daughter and slapped her legs, causing Shego to slide them off the table,

"OW! Mooooooommmm!"

Shego wined like a little child and Issy just rolled her eyes,

"You're here because if you didn't come I threatened to make you spend a personal day with your brothers. I believe Kim's here because it was either this or babysitting her brothers."

Kim gave a slight nod to Isabella and smiled. Shego looked at her mother,

"Fine whatever, but I swear, if you hit on Kimmie's mother I WILL kill you."

"Now Sheridan, I know the boundaries, Ann is a married woman as am I, but then again I don't consider it cheating if it's not with another man…"

Shego let out a loud groan and Kim's face paled a bit, Ann just blushed. Betty cut in,

"Now Issy, remember, were not teens anymore, you can't just pull Ann into the nearest hall closet and seduce her"

Isabella smiled,

"That's what you think."

"Now let me defend myself! That was ONE time!"

At Ann's comment Shego's mouth dropped and Kim stared at her mother,

"YOU MADE OUT WITH SHEGO"S MOM!?"

"Now Kimmie, it was only once, it was late and Issa is very… persuasive…"

Shego's eye started to twitch and Kim had a blank stare.

"It's kind of funny how you two ended up together, considering both your mothers made out together in a janitors closet and the next day a video of it was posted everywhere possible."

Kim looked at her mother,

"Does dad know?!"

"Well I would assume so, considering he was the one who took the video. I was a very daring one in my youth."

Before Kim could speak Isabella did,

"I bet your still daring…"

Isabella flashed a toothy smile and Ann raised an eyebrow. Shego finally spoke,

"WE ARE NOT SITTING HERE AND LISTENING TO THIS!"

Shego jumped up and grabbed Kim's wrist ready to drag her out,

"Now old it right there love doodle, just because your eager to get into your girl's pants doesn't mean you can just up and leave, now come sit back down. We'll be good, right you two."

Isabella winked at the two other woman who both smiled and nodded.

_KPKPKPKPKP_

About 10 minutes into the conversation Kim and Shego were zoned into nothing but each other. Shego's leg was under the table and rubbing onto Kim's, getting higher and higher by each second that passed. Kim's breathing went from normal to a little heavier than it should be. They were snapped out of their own little world by Ann's voice,

"keep it PG you two"

Shego then placed her leg back next to her other one and pouted a little while Kim was calming her breathing. Ann stood up,

"I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom"

"I'll come!"

Isabella stood up but was pulled down by her daughter,

"No you won't. God forbid if you pass a closet, or the bathroom has stalls…"

Isabella pouted like a little girl who was just scolded as Ann walked from the table.

"You are NOT doing anything with Dr. P."

"Cool your nerves firebug"

"I will NOT cool my nerves when your trying to jump down my girlfriends mothers pants!"

"Well at least I'm not trying to jump down your girlfriends pants"

"No, cuz then I would REALLY kill you"

Kim and Betty just watched them go back and forth until Ann came back and Betty broke up the fight.

"Shego, Kim, I've come to a decision, as long as Shego becomes part of team Possible, all charges against her will be removed."

Shego smiled extremely brightly,

"I really appreciate this Be…"

Shego was cut off as she felt Kim fling over the table, knocking a glass in the process, and wrapping herself around the woman's waist. This caused the chair to fall back and Kim landing in a hug on top of the ex-thief.

Ann, Isabella, and Betty just looked with wide eyes at how quick Kim moved and managed to fly over the table. Kim then captured Shego's lips with hers, after a few second they broke apart and got up.

"Glad to see your happy."

Betty said with a smile, Kim returned it and Shego just nodded. They all sat back in their seats as Ann was cleaning up the spilt drink. Not thinking anyone was looking, Kim mouthed an 'I love you' to Shego. The green skinned goddess mouthed it back and smiled.

"OHHH MY GOD!"

Both the teen's attention snapped to Isabella and Betty for the outburst. They had wide eyes, Ann looked confused,

"What I miss?"

The other two adults just sat there, slack jawed.

"What? Why do I miss all the good stuff?"

Ann said in a childish voice, Isabella looked at her.

"I'm not sure what's more shocking…. The fact that your daughter just said 'I love you' to mine. Or that mine said it back…."

Ann's jaw dropped as well as all three stared at the two girls. They both shifted awkwardly and glanced at each other blushing slightly.

"Wow, look at that, gotta go, loved this time as a family, lets go Shego!"

Kim rambled in a rush as she got up snd grabbed Shego's wrist. Shego stood up as well,

"Yea, what she said. We have to go run some…errand"

Isabella stopped them by jumping in front of the fleeing couple.

"What kind of errand?"

"You know… helpful… kinds"

"Like?"

"We have to help the buffoon…"

"FIND HIS PANTS!"

Kim blurted out, everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Princess, you suck at lying"

"I know… sorry"

Betty cut in,

"So is thee Shego going soft? Saying things like 'I love you soooo much'"

Betty emphasized by doing a valley girl voice and twirling her hair when she said the I love you part. Shego visible began to seethe at this.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"What's next? Flowers, just because?"

Issy decided to join.

"I was going to leave for work but I wanted to drive you to school first"

"Don't get up, I'll get that for you baby"

"Ohh hunny, your so good to me"

All three woman laughed at the imitation of the couple.

"Laugh all you want, but I get to sleep with her"

Kim playfully slapped Shego's arm,

"Shego! My mom is right here"

"yeah, so is mine"

Kim rolled her eyes, but then heard her mother speak,

"You should have heard Shego's speech to my husband about Kimmie…"

Shego's eyes grew like dinner plates, she grabbed her lovers arm and began pulling her,

"That's our queue! Bye!"

Shego then lead the younger girl out of the restaurant as they heard laughter behind them.


	16. Busted

_Sorry it took so long again. This is a quick one, I figured I needed more KiGo. YEAH! Tomorrow is my birthday, so here's my present to you guys! Comment please, they make me smile =3_

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

_**Chapter 16; Busted**_

Kim lay awake in her comfortable bed. Her sheets engulfing her entire body as she thought back on her interesting lunch session today. She heard a light knock on the door before it was opened by Anne, speaking of this devil…

"Hey there Kimmie"

"Hi mom…"

There was a silence between the two before the older red head broke into laughter.

"Whats so funny?!"

"Your face today was like, OHH MY GOD!"

Anne made a overly dramatic face at her daughter and began laughing again.

"Well excuse me for being a little shocked that my mom would have slept with my girlfriends mother if they spent a little more time together!"

"Calm yourself bubble butt, so you heard one or two stories about my youthful days, believe me, there was much worse"

Kim shot up, her eyes grew 3 sizes,

"THEY GET WORSE?!?!?!"

Anne just laughed again and nodded her head,

"But those stories are for another day… if ever. Night Kimmie"

Her mother kissed her gingerly on the forehead before making her exit and closing the door. Kim let out a small sigh and stood up, now she's definitely not tired. She walked over to her desk and looked at all her pictures. There was one of her and Ron together, in the corner it said 'Besties for eternity" She then looked at the one of her and Monique which said 'BFFs 4ever!" She had to smile at that one, It was Monique talk after all.

Then she looked at the most recent one, She never saw it before, and upon seeing the photos she knew her mother had just recently placed it there. It was a wooden frame painted green, it had a black heart in the top corner of it. The frame had sections to it, so it held multiple pictures. The first one was of Shego tickling Kim on the couch, then one of Shego falling off and Kim reaching to catch her. The last one was of Kim sneaking a kiss on the older woman's cheek. In the middle of the three separate pictures was a smaller one of Shego just looking off in her own world with a smile on her face. Kim smiled at the picture as she ran her fingers over it.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder,

"Ohh god, she had to print those out didn't she"

Kim practically jumped out of she skin as she spun around and came face to face with her lover,

"JESUS! You scared the crap out of me!"

Kim put her hand over her heart and looked at her smirking girlfriend,

"Why are you here?"

"Well if you don't want me here I guess I'll just leave. I walk all the way here, climb up to the highest floor in your house just to get to your room, and for what? Fine, then I guess I'll be going"

Shego teased the younger girl and pretended to walk away, but Kim grabbed her wrist. She gently pulled the woman over to her and captured her lips with her own. God, the things that simple little kiss would do to their minds. The feeling of the others soft lips, lovingly massaging their own. The way they both perfictally fit together to create the ultimate feeling of love and lust. It was mind boggling, it was amazing, comforting, and all around perfect. They broke apart after a few seconds,

"I wanted to see you…"

Kim raised an eyebrow at this and smirked,

"See me or SEE me?" She emphisized on the second see.

"Well just see you but if that was an offer to the second one, I gladly accept"

Shego lifted her girlfriend off the ground and pressed her against the wall, making Kim automatically wrap her legs around the goddess. The feeling of the cold wall on her back and Shego's hot body pressed against her front immediately made the hero's breath catch in her throat.

"Sh…Shego" Kim managed to stutter out

"Yea princess?" Shego whispered into Kim's ear, her voice reaching all new levels of tempting.

"As much as I would LOVE to do this, my parents bedroom is right below us…"

Shego smiled,

"Technically there blow and off to the side of us" The onyx haired woman raised an eyebrow at the teen and gave a mischievous smile. She pushed her body more into Kim's who let out a low moan, Kim managed to speak,

"Bu… but my family"

At that moment they heard her fathers voice screaming to her upstairs,

"Kimmie-cub, were talking the boys out. We'll be back later!"

Kim cleared her thought as to stop her voice from cracking or shaking,

"OK!"

Seconds later they heard the car start and pull out from the driveway, Shego smirked again,

"We'll there goes our little dilemma"

Shego once again pressed herself harder against the girl but this time, she softly kissed Kim's neck at the same time. Kim hissed in pleasure as she squeezed her eyes shut, taking in the feeling. The red head opened her eyes and crashed her lips to the other woman's. Shego carried the girl over to the bed and placed her down, not breaking the kiss. Kim grasped onto Shego's sides as she bucked her hips, making the two come in contact in there o so intimate spots. They both let out a small moan at the much needed contact.

Shego was surprised when she felt herself being flipped over by the teen. Kim leaned in and in a husky voice she whispered to the woman.

"I'm in charge this time."

Shego just gulped and let a smirk slither onto her face.

_KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP_

Kim woke up with a smile on her face, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Shego looking at her.

"Morning beautiful," Shego said as she brushed some hair out of the teens eyes.

"Morning Sheeg" Kim sleepily smiled at the nickname she gave the woman. Before she could say anything back the door flung open.

"KIM KIM!"

"MOM SAI…."

Kim looked up to see the tweebs starring wide eyed at her.

"Holy…."

"Yeah…"

They looked at each other,

"Hicka bicka boo?"

"HO SHAW!"

"You know it!"

They high fived each other and ran out of the room,

"THAT'S SO HOT!"

"MOM! MOM!"

Both the girls eyes went wide,

"Shit! I'm going to kill your brothers!"

They both jumped out of bed and looked for their clothes, Shego threw hers on while Kim threw on her pajamas,

"You and me both, there goes a great morning."

Kim jumped back into bed and pretended to sleep when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Shego went to make a break out the window but realized there was not enough time. She jumped under Kim's bed and became silent as Anne walked in. She walked up to her daughter and sat on the side if her bed,

"Awww, morning Kimmie."

She smiled at her daughter and put her hand at the top of her head,

"Did you have a good night?"

"Mhmmm"

"Good sleep?"

"Yea"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

She gave her daughter a look before speaking again,

"Shego, out from under the bed, I'm not an idiot."

A muffled 'Damn' was heard followed by Shego crawling out from under the bed. She stood up in front of Anne and said a quiet hello.

"Girls, I don't mind you being together, I'm actually happy about that. I don't mind you having sex either, but please… not in this house. Shego, you have a house, go there for that stuff please"

They both blushed and avoided any type of eye contact,

"Sorry Anne…"

"Yeah, sorry mom, we got carried away"

"It's ok girls, just make sure it won't happen again. Your lucky it was Jim and Tim instead of your father who came in, all hell would have broke lose."

The girls nodded in understanding as Anne left. As soon as the door shut they both looked at each other and broke down to laughter. Then the Kimmunicator went off,

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Some new bad guy, doesn't have a name, GJ told me to call you and tell you there sending you and Shego a chopper."

The two woman glanced at each other,

"OK, thanks Wade"

"Ohh and Ron will be there already, Yori is joining you as well"

Kim nodded and cut the connection, this has got to be a good one.


	17. The Tester

**Hey y'all! Sorry it took forever again, I got sun poisoning from being out in the sun. Im better now though! Plus I've been kinda obsessed with kingdom hearts XD…please don't hate me and review! The more reviews, the quicker I update *hint hint, nudge nudge* =D **

_KPKPKPKPKPKPKP_

_**Chapter 17; The Tester**_

Kim, Shego, Ron, and Yori jumped out of their GJ escort vehicle and made their way into a destroyed building. Upon entering said building they were greeted by a voice, unrecognizable by the whole group. They looked up to the second floor atop a destroyed metal stairwell.

"Greetings, I see you have come to stop me, but sadly you are too late."

They all looked around to each other, then back to the man, his identity was hidden by a full ninja outfit, including the mask. He listed his hand to reveal some kind of metal glowing diamond in it, It was in the shape of a music note

" With this note realth reat I will be able to control all the sound in the world, thus letting me rule it forever!"

Ron gave a blank stare before speaking,

"Dude, how is that going to help you rule the world?"

"Easy, like this"

The masked man pushed a button on the device and it let out a sickly screeching shrill. The four hero's fell to their knees covering their ears from the noise. The villain took this as his chance to make a run for it,

"You'll never catch the Tester!"

The four got up and ran after the man,

"Who in the hell would run around calling themselves, the tester!?" Shego asked her teammates.

"I'm not sure but I do know whose gonna kick his skinny ninja ass!" Kim smiled

"A-BOO YA!" Ron pumped his fist in the air.

A few ninja's jumped in front of them, ceasing their pursuit after the leader.

"Kim-san, you and Shego-san go and follow the leader, me and Ron will hold them."

Shego nodded as they ran off, leaving Ron and Yori behind to fight.

"Ok Kimmie, just you an me now"

"Lets go kick some ninja ass!"

"That's my girl!"

The two ran down a corridor and turned into an open room. It was mostly empty except for the small broken down stage in front of them with the villain atop it.

"Nice of you two to join me, but I only need one"

Before either had time to react the floor under Kim opened up.

"Kimmie!!!"

Shego reached to grab the girl but was to late, the floor shut up quickly. Shego stood from her crouching position shaking furiously. Her hand ignited and her eyes began to glow a brighter green than usual.

"For your sake, PRAY that MY kimmie is unharmed!"

"Don't worry Shego, she is, I just wanted to have a one on one talk with you"

"Aren't ninjas suppose to be silent, lets make it that way!"

Shego jolted towards her target who dodged her last minute.

"I've been watching you Shego,"

"Fucking CREEPER!"

Shego ran to the ninja again, who just barely missed her this time. He lost his footing and fell to the ground,

"Not a very graceful fucking ninja are you?!"

Shego grabbed him by the front of his outfit and lifted him off the ground.

"Where the FUCK is Kimmie?!"

"Calm yourself, I have a proposition for you"

"Well I have one for you, Give me Kimmie now or my plasma will take away a VERY precious item to you!"

Shego lit one hand and held it up.

"I want you to rule the world with me, by my side, with this object, it can and will be done!"

The Tester held up the object from before, Shego grabbed it,

"This is what I think of your god damn offer!"

She re-ignited her hand and crushed the object within it,

"I don't want your fucking offer, or the god damn world, I want kimmie back and you gone!"

Shego upper cut the ninja so hard it threw him back into the wall with such force it left a dent.

"But, if you rule the world, you get Kimberly, get rid of your enemies, and have Iceland!"

Shego stopped attacking, she let her hands fall to her side. The slowly walked up to him,

"Iceland hmmm…"

"AND RUSSIA!"

"now your talking!"

Shego walked up to the ninja and stuck her hand out to help him up, he went to grab it but she pulled back,

"I want all the tropical islands as well"

"Done"

The ninja gave off a twisted smile, Shego stuck her hand back out. He grabbed it, but instead of getting pulled up he was flung across the room into another wall.

"YOU CAN SHOVE ICELAND UP YOUR ASS!"

Shego then went to attack him again with full force but when she punched him, instead of his body flying with his head, his body stayed put. Shego watched as the head of the ninja came flying off,

"HOLY MOTHER OF…"

Shego stopped when she saw the cords sticking out of the body,

"he's a… robot?!"

Shego turned as she heard clapping behind her, there stood Betty Director.

_KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP_

Kim, Shego, Ron, and Yori now stood in front of the leader of global justice.

"Dr. Director, what's going on?"

"You see Kimberly, we had to test Shego's loyalty, to the group and you, being an ex-villainess she couldn't be that easily trusted. We needed a little more than just her word, so we had to put her in a situation that could happen any day, at first we thought she was going to turn, but once she threw the tester across the room, we knew she passed."

Ron looked confused,

"So The Tester…"

"Was just that, a tester, to test Shego."

Yori cut in,

"And this note realth reat?"

"Come now, think, note realth reat. Take away the E in note, take the th from realth and add it to the beginning of reat…"

Ron began to do it aloud,

"Note… Not reath… not real threat… NOT REAL THREAT!"

"precisely Ronald."

All four of the teens just stood their with a blank stare at the leader of GJ, Ron spoke first,

"Well, at least it kept me from a boring morning"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and added a slight uh-huh

"It was quite… fun"

Yori said smiling to Ron,

"I guess it all makes sense… even though it was a completely… pointless mission. It's obvious Shego wouldn't have turned back, I trust her."

Kim smiled,

"Right Sheege?"

Shego leaned down to Kim's ear,

"I told you, no bedroom names in public!" Shego whisper yelled she then turned to a snickering Betty Director,

"Ok BETTY, I'll let this one slide, but don't waste my time like that EVER again, or you house will be burnt to the ground, with you in it… fucking not even a hero that long and your already wasting my life…"

"Hey watch it Sheridan, don't think I'm not lenient on you, I could have both you and Kim in trouble for that little club incident a while back."

Shego just stuck her tongue at the woman, until she heard Ron and Yori snickering at her name, she spun quickly and threw a death glair,

"Shut up or I'll make it so neither of you can have kids, EVER!"

They both immediately closed their mouths at the threat.

_KPKPKPKPKPKP_

**OK, I know it was short and not very good, but I made it to hold you over while I think of the next chapter, sorry =/. Please comment though, they get my brain thinking about the next chapter ima write! So it's all up to your comments!**


	18. The End

**Hey yall! I'm back, and I believe this will be my last chapter! My story is starting to drag on, and I hate it when stories drag on. But please gimme a review even though this is the last one, don't worry, I'll make a new KiGo soon. I wanna take the time to thank EVERYONE who gave me a review, you have no idea how happy they make me, there my motivation! Hope you like it!**

_KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP_

_**Chapter 18; The End**_

It's been about a week since Shego was tested, since then team Possible has been even more incredible on the field. Ron being a distraction, Kim and Shego taking down the villains, and Rufus occasionally helping out. Outside of that, Kim hasn't been getting to many problems from people, except for Bonnie and her new crew. Even they aren't to bad anymore. Now that the boring part is out of the way…

Shego pressed Kim into the car door with more pressure as she deepened the kiss with the teen. Their tongues battled for dominance as Kim tightened her grip on her girlfriends thighs. Shego grabbed the teen's waist pressing herself harder into the girl, because simply straddling her wasn't enough. They broke apart, Kim spoke in a raspy voice,

"Inside?"

Shego just nodded as they managed to get out of the car, they stopped at the door because Kim slammed Shego up against it, continuing their heated make out from before. They were thrown out of it when Shego felt the support of the door disappear, she fell back causing the red head to come crashing down on her.

"Ugh… what the…"

She opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her with one eye brow raised, and Ann sitting on her living room couch.

"Funny Sheridan, I always thought you would be the one on top…"

Isabella said with a cocky smirk.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

Kim pushed her self up to look at the two woman, Isabella was already making her way back to the couch. The two younger woman in the house stood up and started their way to the couch as well.

"Sorry, your gonna have to cancel your plans girls, cuz look what we found"

Ann said while holding up a photo album, Isabella held up one as well.

Both the girls turned pale at this,

"No…."

"Mom…."

Both the older woman gave an evil smirk as each mother pulled their daughters on the couch with them. To insure to escape Isabella and Ann sat on the out sides with the albums. Kim and Shego were stuck in the middle…. Just like they prey of a shark before it was to be attacked, they would agree that this was a very similar situation. Shego let out a groan

"What? Upset that now you have to sit here all hot and bothered instead of your usual daily routine?" Isabella teased her daughter.

"You fucking bet I am! Plus, it's not every day…"

Shego broke eye contact with her mother and Kim found herself staring at the ground as the blush began to creep. Ann just chuckled and opened the album to the first page.

A few embarrassing minutes later Isabella turned to a new page in the Go album, it showed a 11 year old Sheridan Go. Her hair was thrown into a pony tail, She had on a pair of black and green sneakers. She was wearing a loose baggy green T-shirt with black basketball shorts and was sporting a big toothy smile. On that smile were a pair of black and green braces. She was holding onto a small teddy bear, Shego's eyes widened at the picture, she quickly grabbed it and jumped up before Kim could see.

"What's that?"

"NOTHING"

"c'mon! let me see"

Shego held it as high up as she could while Kim tried to reach for it.

"NO!"

Kim stopped reaching and gave a defeated look, but broke into a smile seconds later. She wrapped her arms around the green hero-gone-villain-gone-hero's waist.

"C'mon, please Sheege" Kim then gave her puppy dog pout, seconds later Shego handed over the picture.

"I can not believe it… my daughter's gone soft. What's wrong SHEEGE, can't grow a spine against her?"

"HEY! Shut the hell up! You try saying no to her! Its harder than it looks…"

Shego rolled her eyes after yelling at her mother, then looked at Kim.

"AWWWW you were so cute! YOU HAD A TEDDY!"

"IT… IT WASN"T MINE! I was holding it…. For a friend…"

Kim gave an are-you-serious look, and Shego just looked away.

"She sure did have one, we couldn't get that thing away from her, she still had that think at 13, I had to throw it in the fireplace to part her with it."

"YOU SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"I said a lot of things" Isabella dead pinned.

Shego slightly pouted at that,

"I loved Mr. walrus…."

Ann and Kim burst into laughter at the woman. She just glared until Kim controlled her breath enough to speak up.

"Well now instead of Mr. Walrus the… teddy bear, you have me" Kim kissed the woman and smiled.

"Well you had plenty of embarrassing things little bubble butt."

"MOM! Don't call me that…"

"OH! Wanna see the picture that gave her that nickname?"

At this it was Shego's turn to laugh as Kim's domineer turned from annoyed to terrified.

_KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP_

After a couple hours, Shego decided that the two mother's overstayed their un invited welcome. She closed the door as soon as her mother was out of it, making sure to lock it in the process.

"Finally! Jesus, I thought they would never leave!"

"It wasn't to bad Shego, I got to see you in braces with a teddy weddy" Kim laughed

"Hey, shut it you, I can kick you out also"

"But you wouldn't"

"…fine… I wouldn't. you egotistical little thing."

"hey, it's not my fault I can do anything AND im awesome" Kim joked

"Plus I got rid of my stuffed animal, you still have yours"

"Yea but I only sleep with it when im not sleeping with you"

Kim said as she walked over to the goddess and loosely placed her arms around the woman's neck.

"Speaking of sleeping with me…" Shego smirked

"Sounds great, but I'm hungry!" Kim wined, causing Shego to laugh.

"Alright, but first…"

"yea?"

"Kimmie… would you… um…"

"What is it?"

Kim gave Shego a confused look and dropping her arms to her sides. The woman cleared her throat and looked at the teen.

"Princess, I was wondering if maybe, do you wanna move in with me?"

Kim gave a emotionless stare for a moment as Shego began to panic, thinking she asked to soon. Then she broke from her thoughts because Kim's soft pink lips were locked with her painted black ones.

"I WOULD LOVE TO!"

"great!"

Shego gave a smile as the younger hero beamed up at her.

"I love you"

"I love you too pumpkin"

"Let's get ice cream to celebrate!"

"Ok, what kind do you want?"

"Mint chocolate chip of course, its my favorite…"

Shego raised and eye brow at the girl, who was giving her girlfriend a once over with a smirk.

"And I'll save the other delicious green and black item for tonight…"

"Is that a promise?"

Shego smirked at her girlfriend as they walked out the front door of THEIR house.

_**THE END**_

_KPKPKPKPKPKPKP_

**Hope you liked it, this was my first fanfic of what will be many, and many including more KiGo. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
**


End file.
